Chronos
by ElavielTini
Summary: Le dieu du temps. Apres un court séjour dans le futur, Hermione découvre les pires atrocités quant à son avenir, elle voudrait tout changer, mais malheureusement elle ne se souviendra de rien sauf peut être ...
1. Prologue

**Chronos**

_Le dieu du temps_

_Apres un cour séjour dans le futur, Hermione découvre les pires atrocités quand à son avenir, elle voudrait tout changé, mais malheureusement elle ne se souviendra de rien sauf peut être ..._

**Disclamer :** Bla bla bla bla blabla blalbla bla bla bla… etc vous connaissez la suite ! Et oui je jure solennellement de pas utiliser l'œuvre de JK Rowling bla bla bla toute façon j'ai pas son talent

**Rating :** PG-13

**Pairing :** c'est un Drago Hermione mais c'est pas encore gagné…

Elaviel revient seule mais assistée par sa bêta lectrice Tiniwiel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme chaque année depuis maintenant 6ans, Hermione se préparait à quitter sa famille pour rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, où elle suivait les cours des meilleurs magiciens du pays.

Ce soir là, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir, elle avait un pressentiment, ou peut être était-ce la nervosité due à la rentrée.

Bien que la nuit fut très courte, c'est avec une grande joie qu'elle partit en direction de la gare de King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui la conduirait là où, incontestablement, elle avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie.

Sur le quai elle retrouva enfin ses amis, Ron, Harry, Ginny et bon nombre d'autres Gryffondor, puis ils montèrent tous ensemble dans le train qui partit enfin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, un tout nouveau train quittait la gare de Manchester pour Londres. A bord tous les passagers étaient émus.

En effet, ce train allait utiliser pour se rendre à destination une vieille route qui venait à peine d'être restaurée, cette voie de chemin de fer servait à la fin du siècle dernier, mais un jour un pont fut mystérieusement détruit, et elle était impraticable depuis.

Malheureusement, le nouveau train aménagé en train de visite, ne démarrait toujours pas, une panne de moteur pensaient les voyageurs.

« Le train aura du retard, annonçait une voix dans les hauts-parleurs, mais sera prêt à partir dans une demi-journée tout au plus ».

Effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, comme prévu, le train prenait de la vitesse et quittait la gare de Manchester.

Apres plusieurs heures de voyage, et de paysages somptueux, la même voix annonçait dans le haut-parleur que le train allait passer à présent sur le pont qui avait été restauré.

Il enjambait un immense ravin, c'était très impressionnant, les passagers pour la plus part avaient le souffle coupé. Ils comprenaient tous pourquoi il avait fallu tant de temps pour le reconstruire.

La traversé du pont dura plusieurs minutes, puis au détour d'une colline on pouvait apercevoir un immense château en ruine gisant sur le sommet d'une falaise surplombant un lac. Malgré son état, le château avait encore toute sa splendeur. Les voyageurs étaient ébahis.

Le train ralenti pour mieux faire profiter du spectacle, puis reparti.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bord du Poudlard Express, tous les petits sorciers, ravis de se retrouver, savaient qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à arriver.

Dumbledore, le directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, attendait aussi avec impatience l'arrivée de ses élèves. Pourtant il semblait tracassé ce matin. Il avait réuni tous les enseignants dans la grande salle.

Bien évidemment il savait, et ce n'était pas ce qui le réjouissait, que les compagnies de chemin de fer moldues s'étaient rassemblées et avaient décidé de restaurer le pont qu'il avait lui-même détruit grâce à la magie pour empêcher les trains moldus de passer trop régulièrement devant Poudlard (même si celui ci était invisible aux moldus grâce à un sort ) . Mais surtout le trajet du train était le même que celui du Poudlard Express.

Le Ministère de la Magie, s'était arrangé pour que cette voie ne soit utiliser qu'exceptionnellement, un train touristique hebdomadaire par exemple.

Cela ne devait pas poser plus de problème, évidemment, il fallait bien faire attention à ce que les deux trains ne se croisent pas lors des débuts ou fins de vacances. Mais le Ministère de la magie s'en était également occupé.

Malheureusement ce qui perturbait Dumbledore c'était que le train qui partait de Manchester avait eu du retard au départ et cela chamboulait tout ce qui avait été prévu. Il risquait à présent de croiser le train en provenance de Londres

Il ne voulait absolument pas mettre en danger la vie de ses petits sorciers.

Pourtant, comme le professeur Trelawney, qui enseigne le noble art de la divination, l'hurlait, cela allait se produire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le moment favori de Hermione, durant le voyage, arrivait bientôt, c'était lorsque le train n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes du château, une immense courbe dans la voix ferrée laissait une vue imprenable sur tous les environs de Poudlard.

Elle entrouvrit une fenêtre dans le couloir et inspira profondément l'air enivrant de la rentrée. Mais dans la nuit tombante, une lueur au loin l'inquiéta.

Un train semblait se diriger contre le Poudlard Express dans l'autre sens.

De même à Poudlard, Dumbledore, devant sa fenêtre, voyait les deux trains s'approcher dangereusement.

Dans la tête de Hermione tout se passa très vite. Quelques secondes avant la collision, elle sortit son retourneur de temps, l'accrocha à une poignée du train, et fit quelques tours sans savoir exactement combien.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle eut une hésitation, elle était dans le train, mais elle n'était pas quelques heures avant comme c'était prévu.

C'était sans aucun doute les environs de Poudlard, mais le ciel était beaucoup plus sombre que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

Bizarrement l'action du retourneur de temps avait été très brutale cette fois ci. Hermione sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait partit à l'aventure dans le train afin de voir si tous les élèves allaient bien.

Le compartiment le plus proche était celui qu'elle occupait avec ses amis, c'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit Harry inconscient, Ron également, et Ginny visiblement secouée mais vivante.

Ginny ne répondait pas lorsque Hermione lui parlait, elle était comme paralysée.

Affolée, Hermione courut à travers tout le train, elle paraissait la seule « normale » .

Elle sortit du train et courut vers le château en espérant trouver des professeurs pour l'aider.

Arrivée devant la grille du château elle vit avec horreur une grande plaque qui indiquait :

« Lord Voldemort

Château de Poudlard

Domaine Impérial de Magie Noire »

Sous le choc Hermione sortit son retourneur de temps, le petit cadran indiquait « 9 juillet 2005 »

Le lord avait donc réussi, en dix années il avait réussi à s'imposer. Mais Hermione se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver tous les professeurs et gens du château, elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

Malgré ses sanglots, elle trouva la force de courir jusqu'à une brèche qu'elle connaissait dans la clôture qui fermait Poudlard, et qui n'était visible que par ceux qui l'avaient faite ( Elle et Harry en 3eme année) . Ainsi elle pue pénétrer dans l'enceinte du domaine.

Sans réfléchir, elle marcha en direction de la cabane de Hagrid, Elle avait été détruite puis remplacée par une charmante demeure dont l'apparence collait à merveilles avec le cadre du parc.

Cette partie du parc était effectivement toujours paisible, proche de la forêt mais suffisamment éloignée du château pour avoir sa propre indépendance.

Alors qu'Hermione s'approchait discrètement, une jeune femme sortit de la maison avec un petit garçon au bras.

Elle se cacha derrière un arbre mais observait en même temps le petit garçon qui jouait à présent sur le sol.

Il avait l'air heureux, il était jeune, 3ans au maximum. Mais la jeune femme, elle, semblait soucieuse, inquiète.

Le petit garçon se dirigeait vers Hermione, lorsque sa mère le rappela :

« William, chéri, viens ici, Papa va arriver »

Mais le petit garçon semblait plus intrigué par l'arbre qui cachait Hermione.

Le père de l'enfant arriva, et le petit garçon courut immédiatement vers son père qui le fit sauter en l'air.

« Alors Will tu as été gentil aujourd'hui ? Tu veux que papa te fasse voler ? »

L'homme posa l'enfant, se recula, sortit sa baguette et fit léviter l'enfant quelques secondes.

Il le reposa sur le sol lorsque la mère hurla :

« Pose le je t'en supplie, il va se faire mal, es-tu irresponsable ce n'est qu'un bébé ! »

« Tais-toi, laisse-moi libre avec mon fils. Je t'ai sauvé la vie face au Lord je crois que tu me dois un peu plus de respect » Lança le père d'un air agressif.

Horrifiée, Hermione reconnue l'horrible ton de son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy.

Elle aurait du s'en douter, non seulement l'homme était extrêmement blond, mais son charisme unique aurait dû lui permettre de le reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

Puis de toute manière quoi de plus naturel que de voir traîner cette ordure dans le parc même du lord.

« Drago, tu sais que j'ai peur pour lui, même si son avenir est déjà dessiné je veux lui offrir une enfance joyeuse, comme tu n'en as jamais connu, laisse-lui cette chance »

Mais Drago Malefoy s'était rapproché très vite de la jeune femme et la menaçait à présent avec sa baguette.

« Comment ose tu parler de mon enfance ! Cria t-il. Comment ose tu me défier ainsi, tu devrais avoir honte d'être venu me supplier ainsi quand tes amis sont morts, avoir honte de t'être vendu pour survivre. Maintenant il est mon fils et il sera heureux parce que JE l'élèverai, continue et tu ne le verras plus jamais. Dégage espèce de sang-de-bourbe, hors de me vue »

Malheureusement Hermione avait bien entendu, elle devait être sure, il fallait qu'elle voie le visage de la jeune femme.

Drago Malefoy attrapa la petite tête blonde et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison, suivit de près par la jeune femme.

Hermione s'avança et se hissa pour regarder par une fenêtre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque, à travers les carreaux, elle se vit pleurer accroupi par terre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, c'était trop d'un coup. Tout s'agitait dans sa tête déjà perturbée.

Le lord avait vaincu, ses amis étaient morts, elle s'était vendu à Drago qui menaçait de l'éloigner de son fils, c'était impossible.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle avait quitté le Poudlard Express bon nombre de personnes gisaient inconsciente, et si c'était parce que dans le futur ils ne vivaient plus. Mais… Harry Ron ! Non ! Elle refusa d'y croire.

Lorsqu'elle eut essuyé ses larmes, elle vit le petit garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que son père et de magnifiques yeux gris perle qui reflétaient un amour débordant et une joie de vivre qui la fit sourire.

Il s'approcha et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

Ce simple geste lui redonna espoir.

« P'eur pas moman » lui murmura t-il en s'appuyant contre elle.

Elle le serra très fort, elle sera très fort son fils dans ses bras.

Pour elle il n'était même pas né, mais elle l'aimait déjà plus que tout au monde, c'était un sentiment inexplicable.

Cet instant fut malheureusement bref pour elle, car Malefoy appela William qui partit de ses bras en lui disant

« Viens moman »

Encore toute bouleversée, elle entendit la voix de Drago résonner.

« Le lord a été prévenu qu'un train s'est arrêté prés d'ici, il veut des informations, c'est étrange parait-il, garde le petit je vais voir »

A peine remise de l'émotion, Hermione partit en courant en direction du train, il ne fallait pas que ces mangemorts y arrive avant elle.

Elle grimpa enfin à l'intérieur du train lorsque dix hommes menés par Malefoy transplanèrent juste devant le compartiment.

Au même moment tout se brouilla autour du train, la nuit tombante s'éclaircit, un bruit assourdissant, un éclair puissant puis la détonation lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Et elle ouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore se tenait là où les mangemorts se trouvaient quelques instants auparavant.

« Tout va bien » Dit-il à l'attention de tous les élèves qui semblaient sonnés mais vivants.

Hermione jura qu'il venait de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall, directrice de la maison Gryfondor, attrapa Hermione et l'emmena à l'écart

« Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler, restez ici un instant »

Lorsque le reste des élèves eut quitté les abords du train, escortés par les professeurs, Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione

« Professeur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai vu l'autre train, et… commença t-elle

-Oui, je sais déjà tout ça miss Granger, c'est assez compliqué, je vais vous expliquer, mais je vous demande simplement de garder ce que vous avez vu pour vous.

-Attendez professeur…

-Non miss Granger, c'est moi qui vais parler. Puis ensuite nous irons tous les deux voir madame Pomfresh voir ce qu'elle peut faire avec votre mémoire.

-Ah mais non, ce que j'ai vu est trop grave, professeur. Il faut faire quelque chose pour empêcher que le Lord…

-Hermione, ma fille, savez-vous qu'il est extrêmement dangereux d'influencer le futur. Seul les grands sorciers y sont préparés… et j'ai encore du mal » Dit il dans un sourire.

Hermione ne comprenait rien, elle interrogea du regard Dumbledore

« Savez vous ce qu'il arrive quand on projette deux sorts qui influent contre le temps en même temps miss Granger ? »

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle hésita sur une simple question de cours.

« Non, évidemment vous ne pouvez pas savoir, tous les sorciers qui l'ont tenté l'ont oublié. Et bien, deux sorts du temps qui se croisent provoquent une brèche dans le mur du temps et perturbe son déroulement. Ainsi l'action de votre retourneur de temps et mon sort d'immobilisation vous ont propulsé quelque chose comme 10 ans dans le futur. Et ce ne fut pas de tout repos de vous ramener, ne sachant pas exactement votre date. Toute fois j'ai vu ce que vous avez vu, les corps inconscients, paralysés et vous-même »

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Dumbledore continua à parler

« Vous savez qu'il est impossible que la même personne se trouve à deux endroits aux même moments, bien c'est pour cela que tous vos camarades ne pouvaient bouger, seulement vous avez pu bouger car l'action du retourneur de temps vous a en quelque sorte protégée, ce qui aurait pu être très grave, heureusement qu'il n'y a que l'enfant qui vous a vu. Bien maintenant, suivez-moi, vous devez oublier, de toute manière vous ne pourrez rien changer »


	2. Quand il ne reste plus que les rêves

**Sweety : **Imagine toi maintenant venant d'apprendre que tes pires crainte sont réalisées, ne pense tu pas que tu serais choqué ! au point de ne plus réfléchir ? Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira plus.

**Rox 2005 : **Tu as déjà penser a voir un psy ! lol ! merci. Par contre j'ai pas trop compris tu dit que tu n'as pas le temps de lire ma fic pourtant c'est ce que tu semble avoir fait quand même ! puisque tu adore ! ça me fait super plaisir quand même… tu finira ma plus grande fan j'ai l'impression ! alors pour toi voilà la suite.

**Ayaluna : **Ta patiente j'espère aura payé, voici la suite, je crois que tu voix juste pour l'avenir mais c'est pas pour de suite alors chuuuuuut c'est un secret !

**Ari : **Ma fic n'a été qu'à une seule condition, c'est que l'histoire tienne debout, et que ce soit intéressant (genre le récit de Hagrid ça tien debout, mais c'est pas top !) Fin bref, merci et ravie que ça te plaise.

**Her-moi-neu : **AH ! cher toi ! ta review me rempli le cœur de bonheur intense, surtout que tu ne parle que de toi dedans !!! sauf le « continu » que j'ai pris à la lettre !

**Cath et Rox : **Promis j'irai lire la fic de Cath, je vous doit bien ça ! ma fic avait pour but de sortir de l'ordinaire, je vois que mon but est atteint merci !

**Mitsumi : **Faut pas avoir honte de ceux que tu aimes !!! merci pour tes commentaires, mais lisalune a trouvé que c'était bien écrit alors je t'en veux pas, mais faudra vous mettre d'accord ! lol ! Sinon tu peux me tutoyer !

**Lisalune : **merci d'être venue lire ma fic, on va se soutenir maintenant grâce aux review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et même si ces passages t'on plu, la fic est avant dramatique… mais on va pas se priver d'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute !!! lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Et sans plus attendre : le chapitre 2**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans son lit avec une migraine, mais il était temps d'allé en cours, elle se leva péniblement, tituba jusqu'au pied de son lit et s'habilla difficilement.

Elle prit bien soin de ne pas allumer la lumière. Sa chambre était vide et surtout SILENCIEUSE.

Assise sur le canapé rouge, la tête dans les mains elle pensait à milles choses.

Ses souvenirs de la veille étaient flous, comme si c'était quelqu'un qui les lui avait racontés plutôt qu'elle les vive elle-même. Mais elle avait la tête trop lourde pour se poser des questions trop pertinentes.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et retrouva ses amis.

« Que personne ne me parle, j'ai une migraine d'enfer » Ronchonna t-elle.

Ron se plaignait de l'emploi du temps du premier jour. Harry ne semblait pas ravi non plus.

Seule Ginny de l'entourage proche de Hermione était passive et ne parlait pas. Si Hermione ne la connaissait pas mieux, et surtout n'avait pas autant mal à la tête elle lui aurait déjà demandé le nom du garçon.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Harry qui traînait Ron vers le portrait de la sortie et Ron qui poussa un cri qui déchira les tympans de Hermione :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER »

Hermione ne se rappelait pas avoir vu l'emploi du temps la veille pourtant elle le connaissait et compatit soudain à la douleur de Ron.

Elle descendit rapidement dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Au moins elle n'entendait plus Ron qui hurlait et déchirait la tapisserie de ses ongles dans une veine tentative de se rester dans la salle commune, car Harry l'entraînait de toutes ses forces.

Elle était assise à la table des Gryfondor, la tête dans les mains, lorsque quelqu'un s'adressa à elle :

« Salut Granger, tu ne m'as pas manqué cet été ! »

Toujours aussi arrogant Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle, il arborait son sourire mesquin, et fier.

Pourtant la réaction de Hermione ne fut pas celle attendue. Elle voulut répondre mais elle se crispa d'un coup. L'image de Drago bébé lui parcoura l'esprit comme un violent courant d'air.

Et même si elle le détestait, cette vision l'attendrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ben qu'est ce qu'il te prend Granger, tu aimes que je me moque de toi ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais folle ! Bien écoute, je te laisse hein »

Sa migraine lui jouait vraiment des tours. Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle partit en courant vers l'infirmerie, en chemin elle croisa ses amis qui n'eurent même pas le temps de l'appeler.

« Madame Pomfresh, avez vous quelque chose contre les migraines s'il vous plait je n'en peux plus ? je ne veux pas manquer les premiers cours de l'année »

Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière était en réalité beaucoup plus que ça aux yeux de tous les élèves, c'était une guérisseuse, qui avait toujours de drôle de recettes, mais bien qu'elles soient toujours efficaces, certains hésitaient toujours sachant que c'était le professeur Rogue qui en préparaient une bonne partie.

Elle avala rapidement la potion fade qui fit disparaître les douleurs et elle put repartir la tête légère à son premier cours.

Mais comme le murmurait Ron depuis qu'il était levé, commencer l'année par Histoire de la magie était une vrai torture, Hermione se surprit à rêvasser sans prendre de notes.

Elle regardait un petit garçon jouer, il était blond avec de beaux yeux gris, et un sourire qui ferait craquer le professeur Rogue. Il était tellement mignon à courir partout mais lorsqu'elle se fixa sur son visage elle fut brusquement sortie de son rêve, remarquant la ressemblance de ce petit garçon avec Drago Malefoy.

Paniquée à l'idée de rêver encore de son ennemi, elle se secoua et essaya se concentrer activement sur la nouvelle reforme mise en place en 1546 concernant la longueur des baguettes magique.

Mais malgré ses efforts elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago Malefoy.

Le reste de la matinée se passa comme le premier cours, c'est à dire mal.

Inquiète, Mc Gonagall proposa à Hermione de sortir et de prendre l'air car elle ne semblait vraiment pas bien. En effet elle ne prenait pas de notes et n'avait répondu à aucune question depuis une heure.

Les Gryfondor n'avaient encore aucun points supplémentaire dans leurs sabliers grâce à Hermione, et il est vrai que tout le monde s'inquiétait.

Elle du s'énerver pour convaincre les autres que tout allait bien, c'était juste un reste de migraine assura t-elle.

Lors du repas elle redouta le moment où elle allait l'apercevoir. Son regard si méprisant, et son air imbuvable.

Elle marchait les yeux baissés et elle garda cette position jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle se détendit un peu, mais Harry ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle grimpe l'escalier des filles qui ne permit pas l'intrusion de Harry.

La soirée fut brève pour Hermione qui souhaitait rapidement se coucher.

Elle était assise par terre, elle pleurait, un petit garçon blond s'approcha d'elle lui demanda d'arrêter de pleurer et lui fit un bisou.

Son cœur se rempli d'une chaleur qui la consuma au plus profond d'elle.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'une voix parla tout prés d'elle.

Ce rêve était si réel, elle était sure d'avoir déjà vécu ça.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était encore émue par ce rêve.

Elle regarda sa montre, il était cinq heures et demi, elle décida de se lever et de se préparer.

Mais inconsciemment elle pensait à ce petit et donc à Drago, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner ses pensées de lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rêvait de Drago bébé et pourquoi elle commençait à éprouver de la sympathie pour celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté.

Cela ne pouvait pas être seulement du au fait que ce petit était craquant et qu'il lui retournait le cœur à chaque fois. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Alors que les plus matinaux commençaient petit à petit à se réveiller, elle préféra s'isoler et rejoindre la grande salle.

En bas elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne voir encore personne.

Elle s'installa, le regard dans le vague, elle pensait au bébé Drago.

Mais c'est alors qu'elle aperçut, caché dans l'ombre au bout de la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, les bras croisés, il ne semblait pas vraiment réfléchir, mais il était ailleurs.

Sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le Serpentard :

« Salut Drago, tu es matinal ? »

« Pardon ? C'est à moi que tu parles ? Tu vas pas bien, tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ait encore personne, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble »

Blessée, elle s'éloigna en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de faire, et retrouva sa table où elle s'assit et se mit à maudire son esprit.

Peeves s'était réincarné dans sa tête ou quoi ?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'autres élèves commencèrent à arriver, Hermione avait bien prit soin de tourner le dos à Drago.

Harry et Ron furent long à arriver, et s'assirent enfin en face de Hermione. Alors que la grande salle était presque pleine, Harry n'eut pas de mal à remarquer que Drago fixait Hermione d'un air assez réprobateur. Il préféra taire ce détail.

Hermione mangea peu au petit déjeuner, elle avait plutôt envie de vomir.

Et c'est bien évidemment ravis, qu'ils rejoignirent les cachots sombres du professeur Rogue pour le cours de potion. Hermione ne risquait pas d'oublier que ce cours se déroulait en commun avec les Serpentards, et aurait voulu tomber gravement malade plutôt que d'affronter Drago après la honte de ce matin.

Elle entra la première dans la salle sans se retourner.

A peine assise, Drago lui tapa dans le dos.

« Hey Granger, tu veux pas venir dire bonjour à mes amis aussi ? »

Ce qui la mit dans un embarra assez gênant.

Ce qu'elle avait été idiote, pensa t'elle pendant qu'elle préparait sa potion. Pourquoi était elle allé lui parler, pourquoi voulait elle en savoir plus sur lui ? pourquoi avait elle eu l'impression quelques secondes qu'ils pouvaient se parler comme des amis ?

Sûrement à cause de ses rêves, pensa t-elle.

De toute manière ça ne pouvait être Drago, cet adorable bébé, il était trop beau et trop heureux.

Il était encore là, il jouait prés d'elle, mais la voix tout prés d'elle appela « William » et le garçon partit.

Cette voix puissante raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

« Granger, fais attention, je vais encore devoir me moquer de toi »

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux d'étonnement, c'était la même voix. Mais non c'était impossible !

Oups, elle était entrain d'éclabousser toute la table avec sa mixture tellement elle mélangeait violemment.

Lorsque son esprit revint dans son corps, elle réfléchit quelques instants. La voix n'avait pas appelé Drago mais William. Ce n'était donc pas Drago ce bébé ? Pourtant il lui ressemblait tant.

Des tonnes d'interrogations embrumaient le cerveau de la pauvre Hermione qui tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer un échantillon de potion pour le professeur Rogue.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi perturbé pour la pauvre sorcière.

Dès qu'elle croisait Drago toutes ces questions revenaient et c'était encore plus dur à gérer.

Le reste de la semaine fut tout aussi difficile, supporter les railleries des Serpentard, le harcèlement de ses amis qui voulaient comprendre son comportement étrange et la torture cérébrale à chaque vision DU Serpentard la rendait folle.

Bien qu'elle essaya de fuir autant que possible son ennemi pendant plusieurs jours, celui ci ne se privait pas de la traquer dès qu'il l'apercevait.

De toute façon avec son arrogance, il n'avait jamais attendu qu'Hermione lui tende des perches pour l'embêter, ce début d'année avait été pour lui du pur bonheur.

Quant à Hermione, ce qu'elle vivait été loin du bonheur. Chaque nuit elle rêvait de la même chose, toujours ce petit garçon, toujours cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui à chaque fois qu'il venait la consoler, et pourtant ce n'était qu'un rêve et c'est ce qui la rendait folle.

Elle ne savait toujours pas qui il était et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'associait à Drago.

Au bout de trois semaines, l'ambiance redevint normale. De simples petites insultes mais rien de blessant à propos du comportement de Hermione.

Les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour éviter le Serpentard avaient porté leurs fruits : plus rien à reprocher sur son comportement.

Pourtant elle rêvait toujours inlassablement de la même chose et ça elle ne pouvait pas le changer.

Les moments les plus éprouvants pour la Gryffondor étaient les cours en commun, mais ils étaient peu nombreux cette année.

Pourtant Hermione s'était rendu compte, mais pas toute seule malheureusement, que dès que Malefoy était évoqué, elle rougissait affreusement. Ce sont ses proches amis qui n'avaient pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer, et cela la rendait encore plus gênée.

La trousse de maquillage que lui avait envoyé sa tante avant la rentrée « pour qu'elle ressemble enfin à une vraie fille » fut de grande utilité pour les cours en commun avec les Serpentards : Le fond de teint moldus avait une efficacité redoutable sur le rougissement, à conditions bien sur d'en abuser fortement… mais même si cela n'était pas agréable c'était indispensable.

Encore plusieurs jours se passèrent sans problèmes, elle s'était presque habitué aux rêves quotidiens, seulement cette nuit là fut différente.

Elle marchait dans Poudlard, mais les couloirs étaient sombres, il faisait nuit, le sol était froid, la pierre rugueuse raisonnait sous ses pieds, elle marchait droit.

Elle cherchait quelqu'un , il fallait qu'elle le voit, elle se dépêchait, elle avait peur, elle savait où aller, elle devait lui dire quelque chose, mais un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauté, et elle se réveilla.

Cette nuit elle n'avait pas rêvé de l'enfant. Mais ce rêve était tout aussi étrange. Hermione assise dans son lit ne comprenait pas ce rêve, elle ne savait pas qui elle cherchait ni pourquoi.

Pourtant un chose était sure, la Hermione du rêve savait ce qu'elle faisait.

C'était samedi matin il était prés de dix heures, Hermione avait dormi longtemps, trop longtemps, elle avait loupé le petit déjeuner, mais elle n'avait pas faim.

Elle avait arrêté de se poser des questions à propos de l'enfant, il était là avec elle chaque nuit, des fois à certains moments de la journée, mais il n'était plus sa préoccupation principale, elle s'était remit l'esprit à ses cours.

Mais ce matin, ces questions avaient envahi sa tête comme lorsqu'elle avait commencé à rêver de l'enfant.

Lavande lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu un sommeil très agité, qu'elle avait crié à plusieurs reprises, mais qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la réveiller. Et lorsqu'elle s'était enfin apaisée, elle l'avait laissé dormir pour se reposer.

Avant de partir Lavande ajouta que c'était des cris de terreur pour la plus part, mais qu'elle avait très distinctement entendu Hermione appeler « William » plusieurs fois dans la nuit.

William ? L'enfant ? Pourquoi l'appelait elle ? Ne se rappelant plus du tout son rêve, elle conclut qu'elle avait fait un vilain cauchemar et que son esprit avait associé cet enfant (qui occupait sa tête depuis plus d'un mois maintenant) à son cauchemar.

Elle décida de vite s'habiller et de partir rejoindre Harry et Ron au terrain de Quidditch. Il faisait un temps magnifique.

Au bout d'une heure, elle ne se rappelait pas exactement, elle avait cesser de suivre avec assiduité les techniques de vol proposé par Angélina, et rêvassait à milles choses, elle rêvait de voler, Harry et Ron lui avaient fait tourner la tête.

Puis un grand homme blond regardait amoureusement le petit garçon qui était juste à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Alors Will tu as été gentil aujourd'hui ? Tu veux que papa te fasse voler ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'était assoupi, Harry et Ron lui avaient plus que tourner la tête, ça n'allait décidément pas.

L'heure du repas approchait, Hermione cria à Harry et Ron de descendre.

Ils partirent se changer et Hermione les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'entrée du stade.

Pour remonter jusqu'au château, les deux joueurs eurent le temps de passer au crible toutes les nouvelles techniques de vol et de les commenter, au plus grand désespoir de leur meilleure amie qui n'était pas assez folle du Quidditch pour se montrer aussi enthousiaste.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle au même moment que des dizaines d'élèves, pourtant ce fut Drago qu'elle remarqua parmi tous.

Il sembla aussi l'avoir remarqué.

Elle baissa simplement les yeux et englouti son rosbif, en imitant à merveilles le Ron des cavernes affamé.

Hermione passa le reste du week-end dans sa salle commune à travailler, et surtout, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, à fuir Drago.

Le lundi matin s'annonçait mal, double cours de potion, toujours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Elle n'avait pas vu son emploi du temps, mais les cris de Ron était assez compréhensibles, elle finissait par le comprendre après tant d'années.

Cette nuit, comme celle d'avant avait été calme, toujours le rêve de l'enfant, ni plus ni moins.

Elle descendit déjeuner rapidement et se rendit au cachot pour son premier cours de la semaine.

Le professeur Rogue était déjà là, son rictus habituel s'installa sur sa bouche lorsqu'il vit Hermione pénétrer dans la salle.

Hermione le refit très bien, lorsque Drago pénétra à son tour dans la salle.

« Alors Granger on est pas contente de me voir, ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas dit bonjour, toi et tes amis vous commencez à être en retrait, mais ici à Poudlard, nous formons tous une grande famille, alors soyons amis » lança Drago tout prés de son oreille.

Hermione se retourna brusquement fit un sourire pas très convaincant et le poussa légèrement en arrière.

« Miss Granger, interrompit le professeur, puis-je vous rappelez que nous sommes en cours et que si vous voulez y rester, il faudra faire preuve d'un peu plus de … comment dire… respect envers vos camarades »

Il se retourna et ajouta avant même que Hermione eut ouvert la bouche :

« Et je vous déconseille de protester, ce cours sera noté, remerciez votre camarade »

Malefoy, juste derrière elle, était partagé entre un sourire vainqueur et une mine dégoûté.

Il adorait voir ses ennemis ridiculisés, mais même étant le préféré du professeur, cela ne le mettait pas à l'abri d'une erreur de préparation.

Il se redressa légèrement et murmura :

« Sang-de-bourbe, tu es bien comme tes parents et comme tous ces moldus, tu sers vraiment à rien. Je te jure que tu le payeras »

Même si Hermione savait que Malefoy était avant tout une grande gueule, elle était mal.

Elle se sentait partagée entre une haine intense et un attachement aussi fort qu'étrange.

La gryffondor décida de se faire oublier jusqu'au soir, même si ce fut dur quand tous les regards sont tournées vers vous.

Hermione se coucha tôt sans prendre la peine de manger. Elle tourna un bon moment avant de retrouver William.

Il jouait comme chaque nuit à coté de l'arbre où Hermione avait depuis le temps élu domicile.

Le père de l'enfant arriva, et le petit garçon courut immédiatement vers son père qui le fit sauter en l'air.

« Alors Will tu as été gentil aujourd'hui ? Tu veux que papa te fasse voler ? »

L'homme posa l'enfant, se recula, sortit sa baguette et fit léviter l'enfant quelques secondes.

Il le reposa sur le sol lorsque la mère hurla :

« Pose le je t'en supplie, il va se faire mal, es-tu irresponsable ce n'est qu'un bébé ! »

« Tais-toi, laisse-moi libre avec mon fils. Je t'ai sauvé la vie face au Lord je crois que tu me dois un peu plus de respect » Lança le père d'un air agressif.

Horrifiée, Hermione reconnue l'horrible ton de son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy.

Hermione quitta son arbre et ouvrit les yeux dans son lit. Elle les garda un moment grand ouvert, surprise par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Son esprit redevenait enfin raisonnable, elle ne voyait plus Drago comme l'enfant, mais un enfant ET un Drago bien réel.

Pourtant cet enfant qu'elle aimait au fond d'elle, même si ce n'était plus son ennemi, c'était le fils de son ennemi.

Elle ne serait donc jamais débarrassé de cet attachement.

Elle regarda son réveil, il était cinq heures passée, elle se lava sans réfléchir, prit tout son temps pour se préparer, faire son sac, puis descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner alors que Lavande ouvrait l'œil dans le lit voisin de celui de Hermione.

Dans le couloir elle croisa le professeur Dumbledore qui avait l'air de se mouvoir sans grande conviction.

« Vous êtes bien matinale Miss Granger ? »

« Oui professeur je dors mal certaine nuit, mais c'est pas grave j'ai n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil »

« Seriez-vous perturbée par quoi que ce soit Miss Granger ? »

« Non professeur » Mentit-elle.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, je pourrais toujours vous aider » Dit-il en regardant la jeune Gryffondor par-dessus ses demi-lune.

« Merci professeur, mais ça va très bien »

Hermione ne se voyait pas du tout parler de ses rêves à ses professeurs. Pourtant elle était sure qu'ils pourraient y voir un sens.

Elle chassa vite cette idée de sa tête et entra dans la grande salle vide.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une demi seconde lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago Malefoy. Mais n'ayant pas l'envie subite d'aller lui dire bonjour elle reprit un rythme normal, enfin un peu élevé quand même.

Elle s'assit face à Drago en signe de provocations.

Il n'était que tous les deux dans cette grande salle à attendre les autres, le petit déjeuner venait d'être servi.

Drago leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Bonjour Granger, tu es matinale » lança t-il en signe de défit.

« Tu pourrais ne pas me parler s'il te plait j'ai ma réputation ici » répondit Hermione sans réfléchir.

« ta réputation de sang-de-bourbe ou ta réputation de lèche-cul ? » dit il dans un sourire.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, elle retint ses larmes puis dit tout bas :

« si seulement cet abruti pouvait le voir »

« Qu'est ce que tu marmonne Granger ? Tu n'oses même pas me répondre en face ? Allez dit moi ce que je devrais voir ? »

Il s'était levé, et avait crié assez fort.

« Allez dit espèce de sang-de-bourbe, je déteste qu'on parle de moi sans que je comprenne ! »

Hermione ne supportait plus qu'il lui crie dessus comme ça, les larmes qu'elle retenait furent plus forte que sa volonté.

« Répond Granger, tu pleureras plus tard ! Tu n'as aucun cran ! je te jure que je vais pas te lâcher, tu vas comprendre la ténacité d'un Malefoy espèce de…

« JE PARLE DE TON FILS ABRUTI »

Se rendant compte de son erreur, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Drago fut aussi surprit que Dumbledore qui pénétrait au même instant dans la grande salle


	3. La détermination d'une Gryffondor

**Ayuluna, Ari, Stellmaria, Draymione, Slydawn** : Et oui ! La réaction de Drago ! Vous allez enfin l'avoir! Si vous êtes déçus faites le moi savoir… Zephi : voici les explications rationnelles sur sevinou que tu réclamais…

Tini ou peut importe le surnom que vous lui donnez à la fac m'a dit que je m'étais améliorée dans l'écriture. , Si tu le pense aussi, fait-le moi savoir !

Si tu as besoin d'explication au sujet de la phrase que tu trouve la plus mal écrite demande-moi parce que c'est important, c'est une clé de l'histoire, mais elle sera expliquée plus tard dans quelques chapitres.

Merci et au plaisir…

**Lisalune** : Voilà maintenant tes fans vont me haïr parce que j'ai retardé ton chap… donc en fait je vais me haïr parce qu'à cause de moi j'aurai pas ton nouveau chap ! pfff 

Enfin en tout cas si tu veux laisser un mot pour t'excuser du retard dans ton prochain chapitre en disant que c'est ma faute vas-y ça me fera de la pub !

Quant au détail du dortoir, même si ce n'est qu'un détail j'y attache vraiment beaucoup d'importance ! Il y en a des tas d'autres de détails dans ce genre qui sont zappé par même les meilleurs auteurs, genre la salle de bain des préfets entre les 2chambre des préfets ! On a jamais vu ça ! Harry va visiter la salle de bain et c'est pas du tout ça ! Bon après c'est des fanfic ! Pas la suite du livre…mais quand même.

Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton chat pour lui avoir provoquer un arrêt cardiaque, mais je le répète m fic est à caractère dramatique ! Non humoristique !

**Misterieuse** : vite viens lire la suite

**Wendy Malefoy **: Vivement la suite de superman ! Je me languis vraiment ! J'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ta review parce que j'ai trop imaginé Blaise draguant Harry !

**Rox2005 **: je dois admettre que tu écris très bien, et en plus tu es fan de moi…

Si tu pouvais demander à ta conscience de me laisser des reviews aussi ça m'en ferai toujours plus ! lol merci pour ton soutien, c'est étrange tu dois être la seule qui ne me demande pas la réaction de Drago

**Her-moi-neu** : Que ferais-je sans toi et ton soutien.. Je te le dirais jamais assez : MERCI

Au fait à quand ta fic ? on attend toujours…Bobby Sixkiller : no comment…

Merci encore à tous, et maintenant :

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quelques secondes passèrent sans bruit.

Ce fut Hermione qui brisa ce silence pour rattraper son erreur.

« Ton père… ajouta la jeune fille perdue. Si seulement tu pouvais voir ton père »

« Laisse mon père en dehors de ça espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! Tu es complètement folle, tu crois que je suis naïf ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ça, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça » Lança le Serpentard qui n'avait pas vu le directeur à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Hermione qui, elle en revanche avait vu Dumbledore, n'osa pas parler.

« Et bien mes enfants que ce passe t'il ici de si bon matin ? Demanda le vieux sorcier, Pourquoi tous ces cris ? veuillez me suivre miss Granger s'il vous plait »

Hermione se leva et passa devant Drago qui lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

Elle suivit le directeur jusqu'au bout du couloir et dans les escaliers de son bureau. A peine avait elle franchi la porte, qu'elle tenta de donner une explication. Mais le vieux sorcier la devança :

« Je vous ai dit Miss Granger de me parler de tout ce qui pourrait vous perturber, vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait rien, pourtant je pense que vous devez avoir quelque chose à me dire à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sortit du bureau du directeur environ une demi-heure plus tard.

La tête basse, elle se dirigea vers la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick.

Quelqu'un la poussa violemment par derrière.

« Alors Granger nous avons une conversation a finir je crois » siffla le blond.

« Et bien où est ton honneur Malefoy ? C'est toi qui viens me parler maintenant » Répondit Hermione lui faisant à présent face.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne joues pas a ce jeu avec moi »

Pour la première fois depuis 6ans, Hermione vit dans les yeux de Drago autre chose qu'un froid enivrant. Son regard brûlait d'incompréhension. Ses yeux brillaient, comme consumés par l'envie de savoir ce que la sorcière lui cachait si avidement.

« Je voulais juste que tu puisses voir ton père là où il est et que ça te fasse réfléchir »

Evidement Hermione mentait, mais Drago ne sut quoi répondre, et le sujet fut clos.

La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le directeur semblait lui avoir redonné confiance en elle.

A peine deux jours plus tard, pendant lesquels Drago évita soigneusement Hermione, Dumbledore convia ses élèves après les cours pour une grande réunion.

Suite à certains évènement survenus il y a quelques jours, il souhaitait prendre certaines mesures afin de procéder à un rapprochement des différentes maisons.

En effet la rivalité entre les maisons était devenue bien plus que symbolique et menaçait l'ambiance à l'intérieur de l'école.

Ils étaient tous là pour apprendre et grandir, non pour se faire la guerre, avait-il précisé.

Hermione se sentit concernée à l'évocation des « évènements survenus il y a quelques jours », mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Elle se contenta de jeter un simple regard accusateur à Malefoy qui était entrain de grommeler quelque chose à Crabbe.

Bien entendu les Serpentards avaient toujours prit la séparation entre maisons très au sérieux, mais pour Hermione, la rivalité n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu d'adolescents.

Pourtant elle comprit que cela dépassait certaines limites.

En remontant aux dortoirs, Harry rattrapa Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu sembles aussi ravie de la décision de Dumbledore » Lui demanda t-il soupçonneux.

« Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, il sait ce qu'il fait, et je suis persuadée que cette décision changera beaucoup de chose en bien au sein de l'école » Avait-elle répondue dans un sourire.

Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance et elle pensait vraiment que sa décision serait bénéfique.

Mais ce qui la réjouissait par-dessus tout, c'était que ce rapprochement pourrait lui permettre d'éclaircir certains points d'ombre de sa mémoire, comme le lui avait promis Dumbledore.

Cet homme était remarquable, doué d'une intelligence hors du commun, et c'est pourquoi Hermione avait finalement décidé de lui confier ses rêves.

Tout en parlant, Hermione se replongeait dans ses songes, elle revivait chaque instant.

Pour elle c'était sans aucun doute réel, mais ce qui étonna la sorcière c'est qu'elle eut l'impression que Dumbledore semblait l'avoir vécu avec elle.

Il lui donna certaines explications très rationnelles sur son comportement de ces derniers jours.

Mais pour ce qui concernait les rêves, il lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Ses rêves avaient bien un sens précis mais elle seule pouvait le découvrir.

Des prochains changements lui donneraient un point de départ, avait-il confié tout bas comme s'il trichait à un jeu très strict. Et Hermione avait immédiatement compris que ces changements étaient le sujet de la réunion de ce soir.

Trois sorciers de chaque maison avaient été choisis afin d'assurer un rôle de médiateur entre tous.

Leur mission consistait à mélanger les élèves, les forcer à communiquer, et ainsi revenir à un équilibre de la force( non pardon…) à un équilibre dans les relations. Hermione en faisait bien sûr partie.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Hermione suivit les conseils de son directeur, elle commença à rédiger ses souvenirs sur un parchemin magique afin de pouvoir y ajouter tout nouvel élément, et ainsi entreprendre la construction de ce puzzle.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle se repassa le film qu'elle avait constitué sur son parchemin et s'endormit au moment ou Drago proposait de faire voler son fils.

« Alors Will tu as été gentil aujourd'hui ? Tu veux que papa te fasse voler »

L'homme posa l'enfant, se recula, sortit sa baguette et fit léviter l'enfant quelques secondes.

Il le reposa sur le sol lorsque la mère hurla :

« Pose le je t'en supplie, il va se faire mal, es-tu irresponsable ce n'est qu'un bébé »

« Tais-toi, laisse-moi libre avec mon fils. Je t'ai sauvé la vie face au Lord je crois que tu me dois un peu plus de respect » Lança le père d'un air agressif.

« Drago, tu sais que j'ai peur pour lui, même si son avenir est déjà dessiné je veux lui offrir une enfance joyeuse, comme tu n'en as jamais connu, laisse-lui cette chance »

Mais Drago Malefoy s'était rapproché très vite de la jeune femme et la menaçait à présent avec sa baguette.

« Comment ose tu parler de mon enfance ! Cria t-il. Comment ose tu me défier ainsi, tu devrais avoir honte d'être venu me supplier ainsi quand tes amis sont morts, avoir honte de t'être vendu pour survivre. Maintenant il est mon fils et il sera heureux parce que JE l'élèverai, continue et tu ne le verras plus jamais. Dégage espèce de sang-de-bourbe, hors de me vue »

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, il n'était pas trop tard.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, (enfin si mais c'était réel…) Drago avait appelé la jeune femme « sang-de-bourbe » , hors elle était la seule dans le collège qu'il appelait comme ça depuis tant d'années.

Elle se leva et décida d'aller parler à Dumbledore immédiatement.

Elle pensa que si elle devait se faire attraper dans les couloirs a cette heure-ci elle serait directement conduite à lui.

Manque de pot, c'est sur le professeur Rogue qu'elle tomba, et il ne décida pas du tout de la conduire chez le directeur. Il l'invita à entrer dans son cachot.

« Miss Granger puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à une heure pareille dans les couloirs » Demanda t-il avec une voix aussi glaciale que l'ambiance de la nuit d'hiver déjà bien commencée.

« Je voulais parler au professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur »

« Ne savez vous pas que même les grands magiciens dorment la nuit ? Que voulez vous lui dire ? si je puis me permettre »

Le professeur Rogue se tenait Droit, légèrement en arrière, les deux mains sur son bureau, et il observait Hermione qui hésitait à répondre.

« Miss Granger, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été conciliant à notre dernier cours et que je ne vous ai pas enlevé de point pour votre comportement, que vous devez en profiter. Sachez qu'il n'en sera pas toujours ainsi. Même si le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé d'être compréhensif à votre égard, cela ne vous donne pas encore le droit vous passez de notre règlement, j'exige donc de savoir ce qu'il se passe »

Son air renfrogné le rendait encore plus froid, et la seule chandelle qui éclairait partiellement son visage lui donnait un visage agressif que Hermione n'osait regarder.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité, elle se décida à parler

« Si le professeur Dumbledore ne vous l'a pas dit ce n'est pas a moi de le faire, il se passe des choses dont je n'ai pas le contrôle et dont je dois m'inquiéter, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais lui parler maintenant »

Elle se leva et partit, le culot dont elle avait fait preuve l'étonna, mais au moins elle était débarrassée de lui et pouvais aller voir son directeur.

Rusard se trouvait en face d'elle alors qu'elle avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir du premier étage.

Et sans mot dire elle se laissa conduire au bureau de Dumbledore.

Lorsque Rusard eu quitté la pièce, elle raconta au professeur son morceau de rêve supplémentaire.

Le vieil homme semblait contrarié mais elle pouvait distinguer un petit sourire caché dans sa barbe.

« Miss Granger, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous aiderai pas, ce rêve même incomplet est votre défis. Apres si vous avez besoin de conseil sur comment gérer une situation de crise suite à une découverte du genre de ce soir, la par contre je peux vous aider »

« C'est que c'est délicat, je rêve que je suis la femme de mon pire ennemi, que nous avons un enfant ensemble et qu'il semble toujours autant me détester, je ne sais pas quoi faire, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était quand je le croise »

Hermione semblait perdue, en plus de la fatigue…

« Je crois me rappeler que vous pensiez que ce rêve est en fait réel, non ? Est ce pour cela que la vue de notre élève vous perturbe à ce point »

« Et bien oui, en réalité je pense toujours que ce qu'il se passe est réel, simplement je ne me l'explique pas. Et c'est ce que je voudrais pouvoir faire »

« Ne vous focalisez pas sur le sens des choses, sortez de la science pour rentrer dans le monde qui flirte avec l'irrationnel et n'ayez pas peur de ce que vous y verrez. Ton cœur écouter tu dois, c'est la voix de la sagesse qui te le dit »


	4. Le rapprochement des maisons

Salut à tous, j'ai décidé à partir de maintenant de faire des chapitres courts, avec une seule idée.

Pardonnez-moi d'avance pour ce chapitre, mais c'est les vacances et je suis un peu sortie du cadre de Harry Potter… Mais en ce qui concerne Hermione et Drago je reste fidèle à mon histoire, ce n'est que le cadre qui ne répond plus exactement à l'univers de Mrs Rowling si toute fois je l'ai approché un jour.

On qualifiera ce chapitre de Romance/Humour

Mais j'ai bien l'intention de revenir à une fic plus dramatique que drôle même si ce n'est pas toujours comme ça que certains le voient.

**RAR :**

**Ayuluna :** Oui excuse-moi pour la longueur mais je crois que je vais continuer à en faire des plus court, et plus centré. Car je compte faire un fic courte, avec des chapitres court…

**Her-moi-neu :** Oh,merci encore pour tes reviews, tu es la depuis le début et c'est tjr une aussi grande joie... j'en verserai un petite larme dès que j'aurai 5 minutes. Snif, bon ben c'est pas tout mais on a du pain sur la planche, un chap à ecrire pour moi et des tonnes de conneries a vérifier derrière hop hop hop pas de relachement!

**Wendy Malefoy :** Et oui non seulement j'aime Harry Potter mais aussi star wars, je passe alias le seigneur des anneaux et bien d'autre… j'ai révélé mon secret… fine bouche tu l'as compris ! Sinon j'ai lu ton OS j'ai vraiment bcp aimé tu as du lire ma review ! Voilà la suite, toujours aussi pas long mais j'espère aussi bien !

**Lisalune :** je ne doute pas que tu n'ai pas de retard à poster ton chap mais ta review du chap 2 disait que tu avais d'abord lu ma fic avant de te mettre à ton chap alors je me suis dit que 'avait pu te mettre en retard ! Sinon oui Star Wars est mon deuxième amour…je me suis trahie toute seule ! mais ce n'était qu'un gros délire qui met en bouche pour ce chapitre qui est dans le même genre

**Zeeve Lelula** : faudra que tu m'explique la langue que tu parles ça a l'air sympa ! merci pour ta review et voilà la suite

**Dragonia** : échange de bon procédé ! Echange de fic ! J'ai bcp aimé la tienne, j'apprécie que tu aie pris la peine de lire la mienne et encore plus de l'avoir aimée !

**Zephira Snape** : j'espère que ce chap te plaira autant, en tout cas c'est le préféré de sarah. Il paraît que mon style s'améliore encore… lol, je me vante pas ! J'ai fait attention a sévinou car en présence d'une experte je me devais de corriger mes erreurs, désolé il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, mais par sa prestance et sa carrure il est tjr présent dans l'univers de HP ! Bon j'arrête ma lèche ! Sinon le poster tu va voir il est beau… on l'a bien choisi ;)

**WAHOU** : bien pour répondre à ta question, Drago et Hermione ne sont pas très amis, et elle ne va pas débarquer et lui avouer qu'elle rêve de leur enfant… je pense qu'elle le fera un jour, dieu seul sais (et oui je n'ai pas tout écrit à l'avance !) Ecoute ta conscience elle ne dit pas que des bêtises.

**Elyssia** : C'est déjà super sympa d'être venue la lire ! Comme avec Dragonia échange de bon procédé ! Pour les changements entre herm et drago du au poste de herm, c'est tout simplement que ça va sans doute les rapprocher et lui permettre de mieux connaître drago, mais je ne sais pas plus, il n'y a que Dumbledore qui sais ce qu'il fait. Sinon contente de détenir le record de la plus longue review écrite de ta main. Ça doit aussi être une des plus longue que j'ai reçu. Merci et a bientôt

Encore merci à tous, surtout a ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début, que votre plaisir soit tjr aussi grand lorsque vous lirez ma fic, en tout cas mon plaisir a lire vos review est tjr le même

* * *

Chapitre 4 

Hermione rentra se coucher la tête pleine de désillusions.

De toute évidence Dumbledore avait comprit beaucoup plus de choses qu'elles et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se refusait à donner des explications.

« Sortir du monde de la science » Le professeur Trelawney avait pourtant été clair sur ce point : Hermione en était incapable.

Il était à présent trois heures passées, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Furtivement l'idée d'aller en parler à Drago la traversa, immédiatement suivie d'une « baffe mentale » magistrale. Il était clair que ce n'était pas la solution.

Drago n'avait pas changé de comportement, donc Hermione conclue qu'il n'était pas victime de rêves.

Hermione avait toujours détesté Malefoy, mais elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas le provoquer comme il le faisait.

Du trio, c'était sûrement elle qu'il craignait le plus, Harry et Ron avaient trop de points faibles comparés à Hermione qui était passée au-dessus du « Sang-de-Bourbe » presque rituel.

La jeune sorcière tenta de penser à tout et n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle ne pense plus à lui.

Le quidditch, quel merveilleux jeu ! Elle aimait tant aller regarder ses amis y jouer, d'ailleurs un match aurait bientôt lieu, contre Serpentard et donc Drago ARGH ! GRRR non ! pas lui

L'A.D., oui voilà c'est bien ça, il faudrait que Harry y repense sérieusement maintenant que Ombrage n 'était plus là et qu'ils ne risquaient plus de se faire prendre par la brigade inquisitoriale dirigée par … NOOOON ! Personne ne la dirige ! Même pas Drago ! Non non non. MAMAN help !

Bon le rapprochement des maisons, oui c'est vrai il faut préparer un programme, mais il faudra qu'elle en fasse part à ses homologues, il faudrait les réunir tout un soir. Tous ? MAIS EUH… Drago en fait bien sur partie… SNIF

Elle dut se résoudre au fait que Drago était à peu près présent dans tous les sujets qui évoquaient Poudlard.

Résignée, elle s'endormit enfin.

Le réveil fut difficile, Lavande dut la tirer du lit assez violemment.

Elles descendirent en catastrophe dans la grande salle pour avaler quelque chose avant le début des cours.

Hermione était toute débraillée, elle courait et PAF

Déboussolée, elle se redressa en se frottant d'une main le front.

Elle venait de percuter Goyle, étonnement il n'avait pas bougé, il était encore debout et semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Drago et Crabbe s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin, ils devaient être entrain de courir lors du choc.

Lavande, Hermione, Drago, Crabbe et Goyle affichaient tous la même tête. C'était comme si aucun d'eux ne s'était encore bien réveillé.

Sans mot dire, ce qui est assez exceptionnel, tous regagnèrent leur table.

Ce n'est qu'à midi, que tous semblaient avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, des éclairs fusaient entre les deux groupes.

Hermione se rappela que chaque fois qu'elle s'était levée tôt Drago se trouvait dans la salle avant elle, et que ce matin il semblait dépassé et pas vraiment en avance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir, après le repas, les médiateurs durent de regrouper et commencer leur travail.

Dumbledore avait conseillé aux deux préfets en chef de se joindre à eux.

Chacun balançait ses idées dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Hermione et Drago ne participaient pas, ils s'observaient en coin, mais se fuyaient le regard de l'autre.

Un médiateur de septième année de Serdaigle prit les choses en main et décida de procéder à un vote pour choisir un programme de rapprochement.

Au terme de plusieurs heures un projet fut retenu :

A partir de la rentrée des vacances de Noël, sept week-ends seront choisis. Chacun sera destiné à une année. Les élèves seront repartis par quatre (un de chaque maison) pour effectuer des activités.

Ensuite sept autres week-ends seront destinés à des sorties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatre autres réunions furent organisées, mais ce que Dumbledore n'avait pas imaginé c'est qu'en levant le couvre feu pour ces élèves, ces rassemblements devinrent vite des rassemblements amoureux.

Sur douze médiateurs, neufs ne prêtaient plus aucune attention à la réunion.

Pour eux le rapprochement des maisons avait prit un caractère fort différent.

Drago se lassa bien vite de faire comme tous les autres et rejoint au bout de la troisième réunion le clan de Hermione, du septième année à fond dans son truc et de deux filles qui ne semblaient pas encore s'été rendu compte que des garçons existaient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là » lança Drago comme s'il était seul.

« Je me demande bien » répondit Hermione qui regardait en direction d'un couple qui tentait de battre le record du monde d'apnée.

A cet instant Drago ne parut pas gêné du fait de tenir une conversation civilisée avec Hermione.

« Si ça continue comme ça je ne viendrais plus, mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour les soutenir auprès de Dumbledore »

« faudrait faire quelque chose pour les arrêter, à cinq on ira pas bien loin »

« je sais, suis-moi »

Hermione parut d'abord déconcertée mais se leva et suivi son ennemi.

Dans le couloir Drago commença à claquer du plus fort qu'il pouvait la porte. Puis il renversa une statue de pierre dans un vacarme monumental.

« Tu essayes d'attirer les professeurs ? »

« Oui, parce que cette fois je ne prendrais pas pour les autres, déjà que c'est à cause de nous qu'on en est réduit à ces réunions sans intérêt »

Hermione à son tour commença à faire grincer la porte en bois massif, pendant que Drago faisait partir des sorts lumineux et bruyants avec sa baguette.

D'un coup il attrapa Hermione par le bras, et l'entraîna pour s'asseoir devant le septième année qui parlait aux deux filles.

Rusard, suivit des quatre professeurs firent irruption dans la salle. Mc Gonagall parut choquée de ce qu'elle voyait, elle avait une main sur les yeux.

Dumbledore visiblement déçu renvoya tout le monde dans son dortoir.

Il avait remarqué les cinq élèves au fond de la salle et s'approcha d'eux

« Enfin des élèvent sérieux, vous en serez récompensé, maintenant allez vous coucher. Vous préviendrez vos camarades que désormais les réunions se tiendront le samedi après-midi en présence de monsieur Rusard »

Drago et Hermione se regardaient en souriant, un sourire plein de malice.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il souriait à celle qu'il devait détester, Drago se ravisa et détourna son regard.

Cette nuit là Hermione ne dormit pas beaucoup, elle songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago, lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin, elle rêva d'une famille heureuse, d'un jeune couple attendant un enfant. D'une mère radieuse et d'un père au petit soin.

Elle rêva d'une famille heureuse qui venait d'accueillir un enfant, d'un mari embrassant sa femme qui pleurait de joie, d'un bébé blond si petit et si fragile.

Puis elle rêva que le diable en personne rentrait dans la pièce, que l'atmosphère se glaçait, que le bébé pleurait, et que le père changeait de tête, devenait sévère et annonçait la venue au monde d'un nouveau serviteur.

Elle se réveilla en pleurant.

Elle avait bien comprit de quelle famille elle rêvait, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal, car elle était sûre à présent qu'il avait un cœur.

Six heures.

Elle s'habilla et préféra descendre dans la grande salle, dans l'espoir inavoué d'y voir Drago.

Elle pleurait toujours, elle pénétra dans la salle vide et s'assit à sa table la tête enfouit dans les bras.

« Arête de pleurer Granger, on entend que toi » dit une voix faussement accusatrice à coté d'elle.

Elle redressa la tête pour apercevoir Drago puis balaya rapidement la pièce du regard.

« S'il n'y a que toi que je dérange, je préfère encore me forcer »

Drago s'assit à sa table, dos à Hermione, seule la rangée les séparait.

Hermione avait arrêté de pleurer, maintenant elle sanglotait.

« Tes amis arrivent Granger, sèche tes larmes »

A peine quelques secondes plus tard Harry se précipita sur Hermione et la mitrailla de questions pour savoir ce qu'elle avait.

Lavande les avait prévenus qu'elle s'était réveillée tôt et qu'elle l'avait entendue pleurer.

« Je fais des cauchemars presque chaque nuit, celui ci m'a un peu plus touché, mais ce n'est rien, vous savez, je dors peu lorsque je suis chez moi » Avait elle répondu dans un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Si tu ne rêvais pas avec autant d'assiduité de ta célébrité, Potter, tu l'aurais entendue pleurer, comme à peu prés tout le château » Siffla Malefoy sans se retourner.

« Tais-toi Malefoy, si seulement tu avais un cœur tu ferais preuve d'un peu plus de compassion envers elle au lieu de dire n'importe quoi »

Hermione avait posé une main sur le bras de Harry

« Laisse-le, il est humain, c'est juste qu'il ne m'aime pas »

Drago redressa son dos un instant puis se leva et partit sans se retourner.

A midi Hermione remarqua que Drago n'était pas venu manger, elle ne s'inquiétait pas mais ne le comprenais plus, depuis quelques jours il avait arrêté d'être purement méchant avec elle.

Le cours de métamorphose de l'après midi se déroulait avec les Serpentard, Drago se trouvait à la place la plus éloigné de Hermione.

Chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, il fixait sa feuille.

Il fut le premier à sortir de la salle.

Et elle ne le revit plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche.

Il avait obsédé Hermione depuis ce matin et elle sentait que la nuit serait agitée.

Malheureusement elle avait vu faux. La nuit était claire et étoilée. Et elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Au petit matin, c'était presque devenu rituel elle se rendait à l'aube dans la grande salle.

Malefoy assit contre le mur la regarda passer.

« Granger »

« Malefoy »

S'échangèrent-ils en signe de salut, avant de pouffer de rire chacun leur tour.

« Ola ! La fatigue ne me réussi pas » Avait lancé Drago en s'étirant.

Il avait des cernes comme des valises.

« Non, pour les nuits blanches, je suis devenue trop vieille » rit Hermione.

Drago ne bougeait plus, il avait l'air ahuri

« Quoi toi non plus tu n'as pas dormi? »


	5. Les rêves s'expliquent

Salut à tous, merci pour toute vos reviews,( **20 WOUHAHOU** ! Un record !) Auxquelles de vais essayer de répondre, mais avant ça, je vais faire « le petit mot de Elaviel » !

Donc :

* * *

_**Le petit mot de Elaviel :**_

Excusez mon retard pour ce post, ce chapitre a été assez long à écrire j'ai du le reprendre plusieurs fois, puis Tiniwiel a du me corriger, mais la vraie raison de ce retard, c'est que je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'une OS sur Drago et Hermione qui a fait un bide monumental, 3review ! Bref j'ai compris qu'elle était nulle, mais ça ma pris du temps pour rien, je l'ai enlevé maintenant, mais je n'ai pas compris, il n'y a sûrement pas que trois personnes qui m'ont lu alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont même pas dit que c'était nul ou qu'ils n'avaient pas aimé.

Enfin bref, heureusement que Chronos est là !

En tout cas, je remercie très fort **Lisalune Wendy Malefoy** et **Her-moi-neu** pour avoir lu ma grosse merde et pour m'avoir reviewé !

* * *

_**RAR :**_

**Zephira Snape : **Tu sais que maintenant j'ai peur de te décevoir avec un chapitre moins bon que le précédent ! pfff bon j'ai fait de mon mieux, j'espère que ça ira. A samedi !

**Wendy Malefoy** : Tu dois être une de mes plus grande fan, merci bcp, surtout tu ma soutenu pour histoire de regard et j'apprécie énormément ! Voici la suite qui en apprend bcp sur la relation Dray/Herm, comme on l'aime tous ! Gros bisou et bonne lecture !

**Elyssia** : merci pour tes encouragements et tes remarques. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresse à mon histoire. Encore des révélations ce chap, j'espère qu'il te plaira

**Lisalune** : toujours aussi comique ma fic ? Tu me le diras cette fois encore ! Par contre fini les allusions à star wars, je me range dans le HP pur et dur (enfin j'espère !) Be enjoyed ! Et encre merci pour tes reviews, y compris celle de histoire de regard.

**Kayasaora** : réponse ce chapitre, je n'en dit pas plus…

**Dragonia** : Je continue, tu continues, tel est le deal ! alors pour toi voici la suite

**Ayuluna** : pardon pour le retard, tu as vraiment du péter un câble ! Dans ta review tu disais qu'il fallait que je poste vite la suite pour éviter tout pétage de câble, ben c'est raté ! Voici certaines réponses sur NOTRE Dray d'amour (il n'est pas qu'à toi !) lol

**Ma fan** : NON NON et NON j'ai déjà une meilleure amie, la meilleure je n'en changerai jamais ! Mais c'est gentil quand même de me supporter ! Lol !

**Her-moi-neu** : tien cado pour toi 

**Rox 2005** : pardon pour la fin, je le ferais plus, quoi que… c'est pas sur ! lol bonne lecture

Et merci aussi à **Zeeve Lelula**, **Zillah666**, **Yunakiss**, **Slydawn**, **Pauapu**, **Lunder**, voici la suite après tant d'attente !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Les rêves s'expliquent**

* * *

Hermione ne semblait pas avoir relevé ce que venait de dire l'élève de Serpentard.

Elle était occupée à chercher une réponse à lui donner, car parler de ses rêves la mettait mal à l'aise du fait qu'il y intervenait directement.

Elle opta finalement pour une réponse simple et sans détails :

« Oh, ce n'est rien je fais des rêves bizarres »

Mais lui parler de ça l'embarrassa tout de même quelques interminables secondes avant que Harry surgisse dans la salle grondant sur Malefoy :

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui parler espèce de salle fouine ou je te jure que tu le regretteras »

« Houla ! Granger range ton chien de garde, il me fait trop peur »

Ron juste derrière jetait un regard froid en direction du blond qui se leva et quitta la pièce.

« Hermione, je te promets qu'il ne t'embêtera plus jamais » dit Harry en posant les mains sur les épaules de hermione.

« Tu ne me croiras sûrement pas mais je te jure qu'il me parlait de manière civilisée » avait-elle rétorqué.

Sans mot dire, tous trois avait prit leur petit déjeuner et s'était rendu en cours normalement.

Au repas de midi, toute la bande des Serpentard aboya quand Harry passa devant eux.

Hermione fut très étonnée que Drago ai raconter l'histoire du chien de garde à ses amis, car cela impliquait qu'il était obligé de préciser qu'ils étaient entrain de discuter.

Il avait du trouver une parade pour éviter ce détail. Et à présent toute sa bande s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Hermione était convaincue que Drago commençait à la supporter, elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas ça qui changerai quoi que ce soit entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, pourtant elle se sentit mal à l'aise par les moqueries des autres comme si elle était au centre du sujet.

Elle se risqua tout de même à jeter un œil dans la direction du blond.

Drago ne riait pas autant que ses amis, il détourna rapidement la tête lorsque Hermione le regarda. Elle fut surprise de voir son petit air suffisant mais aucune moquerie.

Puis la plaisanterie passa, mais ce n'était que pour renchérir au cours suivant : soin aux créatures magiques, Gryffondor en commun avec Serpentard.

En plus, pour arranger les choses, Croc dur passa un grand moment à suivre Harry,

« Quoi de plus normal pour un chien de garde ? » Ricanait Pansy.

Ensuite, la fin de journée classique, les devoirs, le repas, la veillée et le dortoir.

Ce soir là, William attendait Hermione, ce fut encore le même rêve qu'elle fit, cette fois encore elle avança dans son songe.

Elle pleurait dans la grande chambre, à l'extérieur elle entendit Drago appeler leur fils.

Drago entra dans la chambre avec William aux bras :

« Le lord a été prévenu qu'un train s'est arrêté près d'ici, il veut des informations, c'est étrange paraît-il, garde le petit je vais voir »

Le père déposa son enfant sur le lit en l'embrassant.

L'enfant regarda son père partir en lui faisant des grands signes.

Elle savait que William ne comprenait pas et qu'il aimait son père.

Et son père l'aimait aussi, mais l'aimerait-il un jour, elle, sa femme, autant que ce qu'il aimait leur fils ?

Pour ne plus penser à ça, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa perplexe. Quelqu'un courrait en s'éloignant de la maison. Une jeune fille, qui se précipitait vers la forêt.

William venait de s'endormir, sans faire de bruit elle quitta la chambre.

Elle se dirigea en direction de la forêt, suivant le chemin emprunté juste avant par la jeune fille.

Grâce au son des pas elle se trouva à une brèche dans l'enceinte de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit mais ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer c'est que ce qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur les rails avait disparut dans un éclair aveuglant.

« Sûrement le train dont parlait Drago » Pensa t'elle.

A peine avait-elle fait un pas en dehors du parc du château qu'une voix qui l'appelait la réveilla en sursaut.

Elle était dans son lit, tout le monde dormait, elle s'enfonça un peu plus sous ses draps et se rendormit.

Drago était juste à coté elle, il venait de l'appeler :

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne peux pas franchir ces limites ? Tu sais bien que c'est pour ta sécurité, dehors tu n'es pas protégée comme à la maison »

Il avait posé son bras sur son épaule et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Allez viens, on rentre, le train a disparut, nous feront des recherches plus tard »

Sur le chemin il ne dit pas un mot.

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il murmura un faible « excuse-moi »

Il passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Fait attention à toi, il y a quelqu'un ici qui a encore besoin de toi »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'elle se leva, il était presque dix heures, elle avait bien dormit, mais elle ne se rappelait pratiquement pas de ce qu'elle avait rêvé.

Elle griffonna deux souvenirs sur son carnet et s'habilla.

Dans la salle commune, un parchemin de Dumbledore indiquait qu'aujourd'hui samedi se tiendrait un conseil de médiateur à 14h.

Elle décida alors de se préparer rapidement et d'aller travailler un peu a la bibliothèque avant le repas.

Harry et Ron s'entraînaient déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch, de la fenêtre elle pouvait les apercevoir.

William aimait voler, pourtant elle avait peur. Toutes fois elle comprenait que cet enfant puisse se sentir en sécurité avec son père.

Elle se mit à penser à ses deux hommes.

Elle éloigna l'énorme bouquin qui se trouvait devant elle et s'allongea sur la table.

Elle regardait dans le vide, droit devant elle.

De l'autre coté de l'étagère pleine de livres anciens, elle pouvait apercevoir deux élèves de Serpentard, un garçon et une fille qu'elle n'identifia pas tout de suite.

Elle se surprit à les écouter.

« Dray s'est encore levé aux aurores ce matin. Ça fait depuis le début de l'année qu'il dort assez mal, je l'entends se lever et je ne le revoie que le matin, une fois je l'ai suivi il m'a dit qu'il voulait être seul alors je suis remonté me coucher. Mais il y a deux nuits son réveil a été plus brutal, je pensais que ça venait du stress du match, alors j'ai voulu allé lui parler mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allé me bouffer, il avait les yeux rouges, il était en colère, il bouillonnait sur place, limite il m'a fait peur, j'aurai voulu que Potter tombe sur lui, je crois qu'il l'aurait tué ! »

« Il n'a jamais voulu que je dorme avec lui, ça doit être à cause de ça » S'étonna la fille.

« Ben moi je dors à coté de lui depuis le début de l'année et c'est pas facile, cette nuit encore il a fait du bruit dans la salle commune il devait être trois heures du mat, alors j'ai demandé à Théodore de descendre le voir et il est remonté se coucher car Drago l'avait jeté, il était apparemment dans le même état »

« Le matin il n'est pas de mauvaise humeur pourtant »

« Non, c'est vrai, ce matin encore il était comme si rien ne s'était passé, bizarre ce mec ! »

« Quand il m'a plaqué il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il avait mais je pense que c'est lié, je l'ai entendu dire à Blaise qu'il avait un putain de sentiment de culpabilité qui le rendait fou et il comprenait pas pourquoi car il avait rien à se reprocher »

« Ne t'inquiète pas il se rendra bien compte qu'il a eu tort de te laisser comme ça, s'il culpabilise c'est un bonne chose »

Hermione reconnut alors Pansy Parkinson, dernière conquête de Drago en date et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Entre temps les Gryffondor avaient fini de s'entraîner et se préparaient à rentrer, Hermione décida d'aller à leur rencontre, la vie sentimentale de Drago ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça même si elle était destiné à être sa femme.

A midi elle mangea volontiers et se prépara à partir au conseil des médiateurs en compagnie des autres Gryffondor.

Le week end prochain, il avait été convenu que ce serait le week end des premières années.

N'ayant pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-lard, un genre de chasse au trésor version sorcier serait organisé dans le parc, avec plusieurs équipes composées de deux élèves de chaque maison.

Des médiateurs seraient installés dans le parc afin d'assurer les relais.

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Drago, ce dernier ne cherchant pas plus que ça une situation pour faire de même.

Puis le week end passa, ainsi que la semaine, presque identique à la semaine passée et à celle d'avant.

Puis arriva enfin le premier week end du rapprochement.

Hermione devait donner le départ et rejoindre l'entrée du château.

Drago, un peu plus loin s'occupait de former les équipes par tirages au sort.

Lorsque le départ fut donné, la Gryffondor se dépêcha de rejoindre l'entrée du majestueux château.

Une voix l'interpella du haut des escaliers :

« Hey Granger, c'était pas la peine de courir comme ça, je te parie que ces morveux ne nous trouverons pas avant ce soir »

« Quand même, ils ne sont pas si bête, puis ils ont la magie avec eux » Répondit-elle toute essoufflée.

« Oui ben calme-toi quand même tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque, et je vais être obligé de te réanimer parce que je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui a encore besoin de toi »

« Comment ? »

Hermione n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait pas parler de William.

« Et bien la belette ne s'en remettrais pas »

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi parlait il de Ron ? Elle ne répondit rien.

« Bref, c'est pas grave, c'est quoi ton passage toi ? Moi, je dois leur indiquer le chemin pour aller à la grande horloge, à condition qu'ils me donnent le bon mot de passe »

« Oui c'est moi qui dois leur faire deviner. Voyons voir si tu es bon : je suis magique évidemment, ma taille peut changer à tout moment ainsi que ma destination, quant à mon but il est toujours le même, aidez les sorciers à se déplacer, qui suis-je ? »

« C'est nul ! tu es un portoloin »

« Bravo Malefoy, ce sur point la tu as été bon, je vais t'en poser une autre »

« Vas-y je suis incollable »

« Alors, tu quittes ta copine et tu te sens coupable, es-tu sur de ne pas savoir ce que tu as à te reprocher ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui t'a parlé de ça ? »

« J'ai entendu Pansy dire que tu te sentais coupable de quelque chose mais que pourtant tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, et je me suis dit que c'était pas possible que tu n'aie pas fait le lien entre la rupture et ton sentiment de culpabilité »

« Ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne culpabilise pas du tout à cause de Pansy, je culpabilise pour bien autre chose, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça n'a aucun lien avec moi »

Son visage s'était durci.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas ? » Se risqua Hermione.

« Ça ne te regarde pas Granger » Il était devenu agressif d'un coup, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Drago s'était éloigné, Hermione ne pouvait plus le voir de la où elle était.

« Malefoy, c'est bon je m'en fou, je ne veux pas savoir, si on doit passer la journée à attendre les premières années, autant se tenir compagnie, sinon ça risque d'être long. Malefoy tu es la ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu, Hermione s'était assise, la tête dans les mains.

Au bout d'un long moment Drago reprit enfin la parole :

« Granger ? Tu crois au don de prémonition ? »

Il était assit par terre en haut du grand escalier, Hermione n'eut même pas à bouger pour le voir parfaitement.

« Comment ça ? Quel genre de prémonition ? »

« Bien je ne sais pas, dans les rêves par exemple »

Hermione parut choquée par ces mots, faisait-il des rêves étrange lui aussi ?

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'y crois, il m'est déjà arrivé de rêver du futur, mai j'espère vraiment que c'était faux » Répondit elle en baissant les yeux.

« Oui, moi aussi, mais quand ça paraît tellement réel que ça ne peut être que vrai »

« Attends une seconde, de quoi tu rêves exactement ? »

« Je… je ne peux pas te le dire, faut que j'y aille, je dois rejoindre mon poste »

Hermione ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps elle s'était posé ces questions en boucle « Mais de quoi rêve t'il ? Est-ce comme moi ? Pourrait-il me comprendre ? » jusqu'à ce que le premier groupe de première année arrive à son relais.

Elle leur posa la question, un petit brun trouva la réponse au bout de quelques minutes, il avait utilisé un portoloin pour assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Puis tous les groupes s'enchaînèrent jusqu'au soir.

Au repas du soir, les premières années été mis en valeur, ils avaient leur table et semblaient bien rire tous ensemble, le lendemain une deuxième activité était prévue, ils devaient tous inventer un jeu pour les deuxièmes années le week end prochain.

Mais avant cela ils avaient droit à une petite fête, encadrée par les préfets en chef.

La journée avait été longue et Hermione ne fut pas mécontente d'aller se coucher et de ne pas être obligée de surveiller la fête.

Sauf qu'elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, elle pensait à Drago, à ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire, à ce dont il pouvait bien rêver.

Elle s'était couchée à dix heures et il était presque minuit, la fête en bas allait bientôt se terminer, elle décida de se lever malgré la fatigue pour se changer les idées en rejoignant la grande salle.

En passant dans la salle commune, elle se rendit compte que seul les médiateurs étés allés se coucher, épuisés par la longue journée.

Elle passa devant Harry et Ron en leur balançant une excuse en bois pour expliquer pourquoi elle sortait après le couvre feu.

Elle marchait lentement dans le couloir, ce n'était sûrement pas le chemin le plus rapide qu'elle emprunta pour descendre dans la grande salle, mais errer lui vida la tête.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle se rapprocher

« HERMIONE »

Drago Malefoy courrait vers elle, il l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras.

Il pleurait, il avait les yeux rouges et était tout tremblant. Tellement qu'il fit peur à Hermione.

« Oh Hermione, tu es là, j'ai cru que tu étais morte »

Hermione ne comprenait rien, mais elle ne dit pas un mot, elle sentit qu'il la serra un peu plus fort, et il s'écarta en lui demandant pardon.

Il la regarda un long moment comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde.


	6. Rapprochement ou éloignement

_**RAR :**_

Salut à tous, excusez-moi d'avance, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre personnellement à vos 20 Reviews (continuez comme ça ! merci !), alors si c'est pour que vous lisiez à chaque fois : « merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira » je pense que je peux passer une annonce générale !

Je vais quand même prendre la peine de citer vos noms pour vous dire encore merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira (lol)

Her-moi-neu, Elyssia, Zeeve lelula, Lunder, Lisalune, Zephira Snape, Jane Scrout, Draymione, Slydawn, Ayuluna, Dragonia, Arwenajane, Ari, Rox2005, Wendy Malefoy, Silmaril666, Sarah Black et Ewilan

Mais je ferais une spéciale dédicace à Her-moi-neu qui en plus d'être ma meilleure amie, me corrige, me supporte, m'écoute, et me soutient, bref tout le sale boulot ! Et ça me fait super plaisir de savoir qu'elle est là pour moi, et pour vous aussi, car sans elle pas de Chronos (enfin peut être mais avec beaucoup de fautes !)

* * *

**_Le petit mot de Elaviel :_**

Ensuite je vous demanderai de protester avec moi car il y a quelques jours **Wendy Malefoy** s'est fait éjecter du site sans raison apparente ( à moins qu'elle ne nous ai pas tout dit… mais on fait confiance !) Et c'est dégueulasse pour 3 raisons, la première, ça peut donc nous arriver à tous, la deuxième, c'est que ça va retarder le nouveau chapitre de Purgatorius et c'est inadmissible !

Et la troisième et autant plus grave, c'est qu'en supprimant son pseudo, ça a également supprimé tous ce que Wendy avait écrit, y compris ses reviews, j'ai donc perdu injustement 5reviews et ça m'énerve ça !

Alors protestons : PAS CONTENT PAS CONTENT PAS CONTENT !

Bref sur ce, un pti résumé et la suite (d'ailleurs n devrait tous faire un résumé avant chaque chap parce que quand on lit des dizaines de fic a la fois comme moi ben on est perdu par moment ! bref, ça ne tient qu'à vous auteurs »

J'ai trouvé sur internet une image qui me fait penser à William, c'est un peu comme ça que je l'imagine.

je vous en fait donc part, voici le lien, c'est sécurisé, c'est un site pour stocker des images il sert entre autre pour les avatars donc pas de risques de virus!

http:img214.exs.cx/my.php?locimg214&imagewill3dw.jpg

* * *

_**Résumé :**_

Apres avoir fait mu-muse avec le temps, Hermione se retrouve propulsée dans le futur, là bas elle découvre qu'elle est mariée à Drago Malefoy, qui la traite comme un chien, mais également qu'ils ont un petit garçon.

En revenant, Dumbledore se charge de lui effacer la mémoire.

Depuis elle rêve chaque nuit de ce qu'elle pense être son futur, elle ne sait pas qu'elle a malheureusement raison, c'est pour cela que ça la perturbe autant.

Pour comprendre et changer ce qu'elle refuse de voir devenir son futur, elle tente de se rapprocher de Drago.

Elle apprend qu'il passe lui aussi des nuits troubles, mais il refuse de lui expliquer ce dont il rêve.

Un soir alors qu'elle ne peut dormir, elle s'aventure dans un couloir.

Elle entend quelqu'un, elle se retourne et Drago se jette sur elle :

« Oh Hermione, tu es là, j'ai cru que tu étais morte »

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle mit ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Hermione se sentait apaisée par cette étreinte.

Puis Drago finit par s'éloigner de Hermione, le visage rouge de honte.

Elle gardait ses mains dans les siennes.

Il n'osait relever les yeux, alors elle lui souleva le menton avec un doigt.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir à toi, j'ai couru sans réfléchir jusqu'à tomber sur toi, car je savais que tu étais là » Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Que tu le veuille ou non je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'explique ce que tu refusais de me dire jusqu'à présent » Lui confia t-elle.

« Je ne le comprends pas moi-même »

« Peut être que moi je pourrais t'aider à comprendre ? »

« Comment pourrais-tu m'expliquer que je rêve que je pleure sur ta tombe et que je me réveille en ayant le sentiment réel que c'est de ma faute ? »

Hermione ne savaient effectivement pas comment elle pourrait expliquer cela, pourtant elle savait que son rêve devait avoir une signification tout comme les siens.

« Non, tu as raison, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer ça, par contre, je pense que Dumbledore pourra t'aider comme il l'a fait pour moi »

« C'est déjà suffisant dur d'accepter que cette fois je ne rêve pas, je ne vais pas non plus aller me confier à ce vieux fou, c'est ridicule, ce ne sont que des rêves, ce n'est rien de vrai »

Il avait arrêté de pleurer mais avait conservé ses yeux rouges et arborait à présent un air féroce.

« Et bien moi je crois à ces rêves, parce que je refuse que ça arrive » Avait tenté Hermione.

Mais Drago avait déjà tourné les talons.

« Je ne le souhaite pas non plus figure-toi » Avait-il lancé en s'éloignant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis cette nuit là, Drago avait fuit Hermione comme la peste.

Hermione en souffrait, car elle s'était rapproché et aurait voulu avancer et résoudre ces rêves avec lui.

Sept semaines s'étaient écoulées, Entre les cours et les rapprochements de maison, Hermione avait cessé d'essayer de lui parler.

Elle ne pouvait même plus l'approcher, il était toujours flanqué avec sa bande de Serpentard qui injuriaient méchamment Hermione dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, elle comprit bien vite que c'était une ruse.

Et même lors des réunions de médiateurs, Drago avait trouvé un autre stratagème pour l'éviter, il était à présent en couple avec une Serpentard de septième année qu'il ne lâchait plus.

Hermione finit par penser qu'il devait l'aimer pour se scotcher à elle depuis si longtemps.

Le samedi matin de la huitième semaine, la réunion habituelle de rapprochement était organisée, Hermione s'apprêtait à s'y rendre, l'après midi avait lieu la première étape du rapprochement des cinquièmes années.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque, elle était dégoûtée en pensant qu'elle allait encore avoir droit à Drago et à sa copine pratiquement confondus.

Hermione prit une grande respiration et s'élança en direction de la salle de réunion, c'est alors qu'elle percuta la petite amie de Malefoy.

Elles s'excusèrent, et la fille reprit sa marche dans la direction opposée, elle avait dût oublier quelque chose.

D'un pas déterminé, elle s'avança vers Drago, qui fut prit au dépourvu et tenta une esquive.

Hermione se posta devant lui en signe de défis.

« J'en ai marre ! » Cria t-elle.

« Laisse moi passer Granger, j'ai rien à te dire »

« Et bien moi si, j'ai comprit ton rêve » Mentit Hermione.

« C'est bête mais je ne rêve plus, dégage Emma va arriver »

Drago semblait perturbé, il devait quand même être envieux de comprendre songea Hermione.

Puis Emma refit effectivement son apparition, visiblement étonnée par la Discussion de Drago et Hermione.

Le regard que Drago lança à sa copine énerva profondément Hermione, qui le gifla de toute ses forces.

Dans la seconde d'étonnement général, elle réfléchit et lança le plus fort possible :

« Comment tu peux me jeter comme ça ? Tous ça à cause d'elle, tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache pour nous »

Drago resta bouche bée, Emma préféra partir, et tous les autres présent dans le couloir se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient une envie pressante et se précipitèrent dans les toilettes juste à coté.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es complètement folle ? » Hurla finalement Drago une main sur sa joue rouge.

« Je ne m'excuserai pas, j'ai fait ça car je ne supporte plus ton petit jeu, ça m 'énerve que tu m'évites, je te rappelle que tu rêves quand même de ma tombe et que j'ai pratiquement le même problème »

Drago affichait un air de totale incompréhension, avec un sourire en l'air.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu rêves de ça mais je pense que mes rêves et ton comportement peuvent expliquer pourquoi je suis morte »

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea le blond.

« Vu comment tu me traite, j'ai du me suicider » Répondit -elle énervée.

Mais Rusard interrompit cette discussion.

Les médiateurs sortirent tous des toilettes, et lorsque Emma réapparut au coin du couloir, Drago lança à son attention que rien n'était vrai, en vain, elle n'assista même pas à la réunion.

L'ambiance du conseil était assez tendue, le « médiateur en chef » expliqua brièvement les postes à chacun. Pour les cinquièmes années, un parcours devait être accompli par groupe de quatre dans toute l'enceinte du château en évitant tous les pièges prévus, ils accumulaient des points ou en perdent s'ils tombent dans un piège, l'équipe gagnante sera celle qui aura le plus de point

mais le septième année parut gêné par un détail lorsqu annonça les équipes de médiateur :

« Bon Malefoy, je crois que tu seras seul hein ? Ton poste se trouve au pied du mur Ouest du château. Quelqu'un préviendra Emma qu'elle est mutée tout au sud de la forêt interdite, à l'orée du bois, elle remplace Granger, qui exceptionnellement ne fait rien je crois qu'il faut qu'elle rentre se calmer, bon ben voila c'est parfait »

Il rangea son parchemin et partit le plus vite possible de la salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était assise sur les marches du hall du château, elle regardait les élèves passer et repasser devant elle, certains les habits déchirés ou brûlés, d'autres en criant ou chantant.

Puis elle se lassa bien vite et décida de se rendre au mur Ouest voir Drago.

Il surveillait le chemin et devait jeter un sort d'immobilité aux groupes qui ne prêtaient pas garde au message sur le sol.

Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Hermione s'avancer.

« Je m'ennuyais au château » Annonça la Gryffondor.

« Moi je n'ai eu que deux groupes et ils ont vu le message alors rien de bien passionnant non plus »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas parlé à Emma ? Tu étais amoureux d'elle ? »

« Je suppose que j'avais bien fini par m'attacher un peu, mais ce n'est pas plus mal ainsi » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« A quoi tu pense ? »

« A ton avis ! »

« Bien je te demande »

« Et bien je me demande pourquoi tu te suiciderai à cause de moi, les insultes d'un ennemi n'ont jamais tué personne »

Hermione réfléchit un moment avant de répondre, elle voulait peser tous ses mots :

« Et la méprise d'un mari ? »

Il fixa Hermione qui avait baissé la tête.

Drago n'eut même pas à poser la question, Hermione commença à raconter :

« Depuis le jour de la rentrée, je fais des rêves bizarres chaque nuit, j'en découvre en fait un peu plus chaque fois. Dumbledore à qui j'ai confié mes opinions à ce sujet m'a dit que mes rêves avaient une signification que seule moi pouvait trouver, il m'a aussi dit que ce rapprochement m'aiderait sûrement, et je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas un hasard tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le début. Je rêve d'un petit garçon, une petite tête blonde qui s'appelle William. Dans mon rêve ce bébé est mon fils, mais c'est aussi le tien »

« Nous deux ? Un enfant ? Et tu crois que tu rêve du futur ! »

« Et bien au fil du temps mon rêve m'a apprit qu'à l'époque où cela se passe, Voldemort à vaincu, il s'est installé au château, et notre maison se trouve près de la cabane de Hagrid dans le parc. Mes amis sont en fait morts et je t'aurai supplié de ne pas me tuer, toi tu aurai accepté en échange d'un héritier »

« Et tu penses que ça va vraiment se produire ? Tu penses rêver du futur, un futur où une ordure gouverne le monde de sorcier et tu ne t'affoles pas plus que ça ? Tu cherches juste à savoir si on aura cet enfant ! » Drago était abasourdi, il avait haussé la voix et ses yeux étaient exorbités.

« La victoire de Voldemort je ne peux pas l'empêcher toute seule, par contre cet enfant est la seule chose sur laquelle je peux influer, et je refuse qu'il vive dans ce monde. William ne sera jamais heureux avec l'ambiance qu'il règne entre nous »

Hermione raconta ensuite la manière qu'il avait de la traiter, de la menacer de ne plus voir son fils, d'éloigner William d'elle.

Elle préféra taire les quelques instants du bonheur des époux qu'elle avait rêvé.

« Tu parles comme si ce gosse existait vraiment, et comme si on était condamné à ce futur ! Comprend que ça ne passera jamais comme ça, tout ça n'arrivera jamais, ça ne peut pas arriver ainsi ! L'homme dont tu rêves n'est pas moi, je ne suis quand même pas sans cœur »

« Oh si tu as un cœur car je te jure que dans mon rêve tu aimes et tu chérit William »

« Et tu penses que toi je te déteste, pourtant je doute que j'aurais fait un héritier à la première fille qui passait ! Et tu ne crois pas que pour pleurer sur ta tombe il faut bien que je me sois un peu attaché à toi »

Hermione était émue par ce que venait de dire Drago.

« En couplant nos efforts on pourrait peut être en découvrir un peu plus ? » Se risqua Hermione.

« C'est ça ! Pour qu'on se rapproche et qu'on donne au futur toutes les chances de se réaliser tel que tu le vois ? »

Ils furent interrompus par un groupe d'élèves qui venait de passer devant eux et qui visiblement n'avait pas fait attention au message, mais il était trop tard pour lancer le sort.

Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un regard mêlé d'affolement et d'hilarité.

Mais le Serpentard cassa l'ambiance en demandant à Hermione de partir, en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas devenir son ami.

« Dumbledore m'écoutera sûrement lui » Répondit-elle vexée avant de partir.

Drago s'était retourné :

« Je n'aime pas trop qu'il soit au courant de ma vie »

« Si tu refuses de m'aider à faire cesser nos rêves ou changer le futur autant qu'on peut le faire, lui m'aidera »

« bien sur moi aussi je veux que tout ça cesse, mais comprends que je ne veux pas favoriser NOTRE futur en me rapprochant de toi »

« Et bien si c'est ça, je ne parlerais plus, tampi si pour toi ça ne s'arrange pas »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle voulait lui parler, Dumbledore se trouvait à l'entrée du château et observait ses élèves.

Hermione s'arrêta à ses cotés, et commença à lui parler de ses conversations avec Drago au sujet de ce dont elle rêvait, qu'elle lui avait tout révélé mais qu'il ne la croyait pas et refusait à présent de l'aider à trouver une fin à tout ça.

« Et bien Miss Granger, si monsieur Malefoy ne veux plus en entendre parler, laissez le, puis lorsqu'il voudra savoir il reviendra vers vous »

« Non, je ne crois pas monsieur, il a été très clair, on dirait qu'il a peur de ce futur ou point de le fuir plutôt que d'essayer de le changer »

« Je pense aussi qu'il est effrayé, pourtant je pense qu'il est avide de savoir, regardez Miss Granger sur votre gauche, quelqu'un semble intéressé par notre discussion » Il esquivait un large sourire dans sa grande barbe.

Hermione se pencha et aperçu Drago derrière un buisson, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pensez-vous Monsieur le directeur que si je parviens à changer les choses avec Malefoy, nous parviendrons également à changer quelque chose avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »

« Voyez-vous Hermione, c'est un problème sur lequel l'ordre se penche depuis des années, je ne vous cacherai pas que grâce à vous nous avons des certitudes supplémentaires, toute fois il est très audacieux de prétendre vouloir changer le futur à si grande échelle »

« Vous pensez donc que ce dont j'ai rêvé peut vraiment se produire dans le futur ? »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre, vous avez en vous le pouvoir de changer un futur que vous rejetez, c'est votre principal soucis, n'essayez pas de voir plus loin »

« Savez-vous pourquoi je rêve de ça ? c'est venu comme ça et ça m'échappe »

« Non »

Il n'avait visiblement plus envie de parler avec Hermione. Elle le remercia et partit à la bibliothèque.


	7. La vérité éclate

_**RAR chapitre 5**_

Désolé pour le retard, mais je n'avais pas le temps la dernière fois de répondre, alors je me rattrape.

**Her-moi-neu** : bon toi je t'ai déjà répondu à te review !

**Elyssia** : je suis désolé, j'ai mis bcp de temps à publier, mais la j'ai pris de l'avance et j'ai écris le chapitre 8 d'avance, je me mets au 9 aussi, alors à partir de maintenant ça sera plus régulier. Les élèves seront récompensés à la fin des 7week-end mais je t'avoue que je me suis pas trop penché sur la question car ce n'est qu'accessoires, je ferais une petite référence rien que pour toi ! pour les discussions « civilisées » ils commencent à s'apprécier et c'est pas fini…

**Lisalune** : Pour mon OS, merci de ton soutien par contre ce n'est pas dans mes projets d'en faire un recueil, j'ai voulu essayer comme ça, mais tampi. Par rapport à la fin de ton chapitre qui ressemble un peu a la mienne, maintenant que je l'ai lu, je peu dire que oui ça se ressemble mais c'est vraiment écrit différemment donc no problemo !

**Zephira Snape** : Bon j'ai fait apparaître ton sévinou dans le chapitre 7, alors c'est co-écrit avec Tini, et c'est spécialement pour toi, j'espère que ça t'ira ! Merci pour ton soutien pour mon bide de OS, mon couple était à la base hétéro, alors si tu veux on pourra dire que sévinou c'est « elle » et là ton couple colle ! Bref, la question ne se pose plu !

**Draymione** : j'ai écrit 3chapitre d'un coup, je sui paré jusqu'au 8, et je vais commencer le 9, donc il n'y aura plus de retard, c'est promis !

**Ayuluna** : et bien, comme tu l'as découvert, drago ne rêve pas exactement de la même chose que Hermione, mais la suite t'en dira encore plus. Bon bien je crois que tu es la seule qui ne m'a pas lapidée pour mon retard, mais d'un autre coté, je préférai ça plutôt que te savoir en hospitalisation de jour, je connais pas les détails, mais j'imagine pas ça génial, en tout cas mon rythme de poste sera plus fréquent à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin, histoire de te donner à lire à chaque retour de l'hôpital !

**Dragonia** : et tu n'as encore rien vu ! J'adore les fins sadiques, enfin que quand c'est moi qui le fait ! Vous avisez pas de scalper vos fics ! Disons que pour le 7 et le 8eme chap ça fini sur un évènement mai rien d'aussi terrible que celui la, ça va tu m'en veux encore ?

**Arwenajane** : ben l'avenir n'appartient qu'à nos héros ils en feront ce qu'ils en veulent, mais tu verras que les opinions divergent…

**Rox2005** : en réalité j'écris quand j'ai eu une journée longue et chargée, ça me change la tête, et c'est à ces moments la que j'arrive à être à fond dans ce que j'écris. Quand a l'inspiration proprement dite ça vient tout droit de mon esprit fou ! Tant que ça vous satisfait je change rien c'est promis !

**Silmaril666** : et oui l'originalité est mon maître mot ! Tu remarqueras si tu li beaucoup qu'ils ne sont pas préfets en chef tous les 2, qu'Hermione n'est pas enceinte et surtout que leurs caractères ne sont pas complètement opposés à la réalité ! soit dit en passant il y a de très bonne fic sur ce modèle, mais ce n'était pas mon but

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont reviewé mais qui n'avaient pas de question particulière et a qui je ne peux que dire merci.

* * *

_**RAR chapitre 6**_

**Zeeve lelula** : c'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que les revieweur n'ont pas apprécié que je ne remercie pas… il est clair que la phrase générale est bcp plus pratique, mais pour moi c'est vraiment parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun, j'ai rattrapé mon retard, et je ne veux plus décevoir mes fans… (lol)

**Dragonia** : pour tout te dire la fic se terminera quand mister malefoy se tournera vers herm, alors oui ça arrive bientôt, mais te languis pas trop ! Moi rien que de penser que j'ai presque fini d'écrire ça me déprime !

**Lisalune** : et oui le triste sors de wendy nous a tous affectés ! Surtout pour les review, quand même ils auraient pu nous les laisser ! Bref, on pense quand même à elle, elle n'a pas perdu que ses reviews, elle a tout perdu ! D'ailleurs fait gaffe a toi car je sui tes fics et j'ai pas envie de perdre non seulement tes reviews mais aussi tes histoires !

**Zephira Snape** : Oh, je suis si heureuse que ma fic te redonne le sourire ! Ben qu'est ce que ça va être ce chapitre en plus j'ai mis sévinou rien que pour toi ! Ensuite je voulais te dire que j'ai pris très a cœur, continu car même si c'est vexant… c'est instructif ! non lol je l'ai pas pris mal, enfin pas trop …

**Wendy Malefoy** : excuse moi je continu a t'appeler comme ça, mais je me fais pas au « ex ». Pour l'image il faut que tu copie le lien dans ta barre d'adresse d'Internet explorer, mais c'est bizarre elle n'a fait réagir personne. ; personne n'a du la regarder. Quant a Emma, non pas de raison, ça m'est passé par la tête quand j'écrivais… pour l'avenir en réalité ça change pas mal dans ce chapitre mais surtout dans le 9 qui est en cour d'écriture… c'est pour bientôt !

**Her-moi-neu** : heureusement que je sais que tu me li pour me corriger sinon je me demanderai vraiment si tu li ma fic au regard de tes commentaires ! lol bon sinon encore merci pour sévinou, tu auras droit aux hommages de titi…

**Elyssia** : je dois avouer qu'avec William on est pas loin du Drago ange de douceur et d'altruisme, bah, c'est un papa poule c'est pas interdit d'aimer son fils !

**Poupoux** : tant d'honneur, merci c'est trop… pour l'avenir de Drago, tu va vitre voir qu'il le rejette, mais les chapitre à venir sont la pour faire changer ça !

**Silmaril666** : bon ben si c'est toujours original alors ça va…

**FéeClochette** : Merci… C'est trop pour moi ! Apres qu'on ai trouvé ma fic comique, elle devient tragique. C'est un romance/Drama mais ça va bien finir ! Enfin je peux encore changer d'avis. Sinon fais attention tu va fâcher ma fan, tu lui a piqué son exclusivité de larmes à chaque chapitre !

**Ma fan** : Ne t'inquiète pas tu restes la plus grande fan de tout les temps…

Merci aussi à **Ayuluna**, **Lunder**, **Jane scrout, Miss.S.Black **pour leur soutien

* * *

_**Petit mot de Elaviel **_

Aujourd'hui pas de petit mot de Elaviel ! j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer mais ça viendra quand j'aurai passé le cap des 100reviews !

Spécial chapitre dédicacéà Zéphira Snape, ça mérite au moins 2reviews, une pour moi et une pour l'auteur du fabuleux hommage à l'homme de tes rêves...

* * *

_**Résumé**_

Apres avoir fait mu-muse avec le temps, Hermione se retrouve propulsée dans le futur, là bas elle découvre qu'elle est mariée à Drago Malefoy, qui la traite comme un chien, mais également qu'ils ont un petit garçon.

En revenant, Dumbledore se charge de lui effacer la mémoire.

Depuis elle rêve chaque nuit de ce qu'elle pense être son futur, elle ne sait pas qu'elle a malheureusement raison, c'est pour cela que ça la perturbe autant.

Pour comprendre et changer ce qu'elle refuse de voir devenir son futur, elle tente de se rapprocher de Drago.

Elle apprend qu'il passe lui aussi des nuits troubles, en effet il rêve qu'il pleure sur la tombe de Hermione.

Seulement il refuse que cela arrive et ne veux plus voir Hermione.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

**__**_**

* * *

**_

Le repas du samedi soir était devenu une habitude, l'année qui fêtait son rapprochement ce week-end avait sa table et les autres gardaient leurs places.

Pendant toute la soirée Hermione et Drago s'étaient regardés sans ciller.

Harry qui avait remarqué leur petit manège depuis quelques temps brisa le silence :

« Herm ? Herm ? tu m'entends ? » Il agitait son bras devant ses yeux.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne te demanderais rien de plus »

Hermione hésita un moment, devait-elle mettre au courant son meilleur ami ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui mangeait sans se soucier du monde extérieur, elle attrapa alors Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

« Excuse moi Harry, tu dois me trouver étrange, disons que j'ai des soucis en ce moment, je ne dirais pas que ce n'est pas grave, je crois que je ne peux plus te mentir »

Elle raconta à son ami toute son histoire depuis ses rêves jusqu'à sa dispute avec la personne concerné en évitant soigneusement de dire son nom.

« Malefoy ? » Avait demandé Harry comme si c'était évident.

Un simple hochement de la tête avait suffit.

« Tu comprend bien que seul lui pouvait m'aider, je ne voulais pas te le cacher, c'est juste que je devais être sûre avant d'en parler »

« Herm, ce genre de rêve, avec un rythme aussi soutenu n'est pas normal, tu aurais du être sûre dès le début et m'en parler immédiatement. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, fais juste attention à lui, même si ses rêves semblent bizarre, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, il ne rêves peut être pas, ce n'est sûrement qu'un piège »

Harry était pensif, et sûr de lui, comme s'il venait d'élucider un grand mystère, mais Hermione le ramena sur terre.

« Non, non, Harry, Drago est sincère, il rêve, fais-moi confiance, il est honnête, effrayé même. »

« Herm, je résoudrait ce problème avec toi , tu n'as pas besoin de lui »

« Mais tu n'as rien compris ! c'est de LUI dont j'ai besoin ! je crois que c'est le seul qui peut me comprendre, c'est mon époux, le père de mon fils, l'homme de ma vie, l'homme de mes rêves »

« IL NE T'AIME PAS ! reviens sur terre, tu m'as dit qu'il te détestait et te menaçait »

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Harry l'entendit sangloter.

Maladroitement, il posa une main sur son épaule et s'assit à coté d'elle.

Mais à cet instant, Harry entendit des pas résonnaient sur les dalles de pierre.

Quelqu'un s' approchait d'eux, on pouvait entendre sa respiration rauque et sifflante, mais Harry n'osa pas bousculer son amie, encore trop bouleversée.

Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson, un vent glacial venu de nul part avait envahis le couloir obscur.

La démarche sûre, l'air hautain, le regard gelé, Severus Rogue le seul, l'unique s'arrêta devant les deux élèves assis par terre.

« I'm Snape, the potions master »

Hermione venait de se rendre compte de la présence du professeur.

Elle se redressa brusquement et Harry l'imita, mais aucun des deux adolescents n'osaient lever les yeux.

Le vent faisait claquer la cape du professeur de manière presque irréelle, Un sourire malfaisant se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites et il susurra de sa voix grave et sensuelle :

« Puis-je savoir ce que font deux élèves dans les couloirs à une heure pareille? J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor si vous ne retournez pas immédiatement dans la grande salle »

Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione et commença à se diriger vers la grande salle.

Mais lorsque le professeur Rogue s'éloigna dans un bruissement d'étoffe et qu'ils entendirent les pas se diriger vers les cachots, Hermione s'arrêta

« Harry, écoute, je n'ai pas finit, je ne rêve pas que de ces moments horribles. Même lui ne le sais pas, mais mes rêves ne se résument pas à ce même passage qui se répète inlassablement, je rêve aussi d'autres moments comme si le fait de m'être rencontrée dans le futur m'avait fait voir ce que j'avait vécu entre temps »

Elle fit une pause et reprit

« Drago est un père formidable, heureux et joyeux, il est juste soumis à l'influence de l'autre. Mais en plus d'un bon père c'est un mari aimant. Il le cache juste pour mon bien et celui de William. J'ai rêvé de notre mariage, il m'a répété une bonne centaine de fois qu'il m'aimait. J'ai rêvé de la naissance de William aussi, je crois qu'à cet instant sa plus grande marque d'amour n'as pas été pour ce petit être qu'il tenait fièrement dans ses bras, mais pour moi et mon courage. J'ai rêvé d'un jour dans le château de Voldemort où il avait osé l'affronter pour me ramener à la maison et qu'il ne me touche pas. »

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler.

« Tu dis que tu as dût le supplier pour qu'il ne te tue pas ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je crois que ça c'est la version officielle pour tout son entourage. En réalité, je pense que ça s'est passé autrement, je ne sais pas comment mais il devait se passer quelque chose entre nous avant tout ça »

Elle respira un grand coup et sécha ses larmes.

« Vois-tu tout cela est merveilleux, seulement la pression de son maître le rend fou et son retour à la maison après la journée est souvent difficile. Ça redevient toujours joyeux au bout de quelques heures. Si je dois changer quelque chose, c'est seulement ces moments où il souffre autant que moi, pour rien au monde je ne changerais le reste de notre vie »

« Et Voldemort ? tu le garde aussi ? » Avait ajouté Harry en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je fais confiance à l'ordre pour ça, d'ailleurs je vais peut être leur envoyer un petit mot pour leur demander de se presser car mon avenir m'attend »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au même moment, au coin du couloir, par terre, en pleurs, Drago était effondré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.


	8. mon meilleur ennemi

**ERRATUM**

Tiniwiel et moi-même tenons à nous excuser pour la monstrueuse erreur qui s'est glissée à travers notre infinie vigilance,

**OUI nous avouons, OUI nous reconnaissons avoir commis l'irréparable**,

mais promettons que ça ne se reproduira plus… jusqu'à la prochaine fois

En effet comme beaucoup nous l'on fait remarquer, Drago ne parle pas dans le chapitre 7, évidement c'est Harry qui prononce la phrase du litige.

De toute façon cette phrase n'existe même plus dans la version officielle

Je me suis simplement trompé de fichier en postant, j'ai mis l'ancienne version.

Quoi qu'il advienne de moi, de ma fic et de mes erreurs, Acceptez mes plus plates excuses.

Mais je tiens à dire que vous faites beaucoup de fautes vous aussi alors je vais sécher les larmes de la honte qui ruissellent sur mon visage pour crier haut et fort que la première qui n'a jamais fauté me jette la première pierre !

Si vous pensez, vous aussi, que je mérite un oscar faites le moi savoir ! Bon ça va je vous en veux pas, allez sans rancune ! A la prochaine !

Pour me faire pardonner je vous offre le chapitre 8 en avant première. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant relu un chapitre ! On en rêve la nuit avec Tini !

* * *

Le petit mot de Elaviel

Je viens de passer le cap des 100 reviews, c'est un honneur pour moi, avec une moyenne de 14.2 reviews par chapitre, je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur, tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu depuis le début et tous ceux qui me sont fidèles.

Je vous annonce aussi que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Ma fic s'achèvera au 9eme chapitre, mais j'ai une grande nouvelle, j'ai commencé à écrire une suite.

Cette suite se passera dans le futur, à l'époque de William. Initialement cela devait constituer un unique chapitre qui devait clôturer Chronos, mais sera finalement le sujet de **Némésis**

Une petite fic courte, purement _Romance._

Merci encore.

* * *

RAR

**Dragonia** : Oui tu peux aller le consoler mais je crois que tu seras pas seule…

**Draymione** : oui oui j'arrive ; chaud devant il est tout chaud tout beau, le chap 8 en avant première rien que pour vous

**Arwenajane** : voilà voilà, encore vous avez de la chance je ne laisse qu'une semaine d'intervalle cette fois !

**Silmarill666** : Drago est un grand indécis, tu le verras encore plus cette fois-ci

**Lisalune** : tu peux rejoindre Dragonia pour consoler Drago si tu veux !

**Wendy** : je t'appel par ton prénom tu permets ! Nous sommes friends maintenant ! Bon je vais t'éviter de me mettre la pression cette fois, je mets ce chap 1semaine après mais c'est parce que le 7 était court. Toute façon après c'est bientôt fini snif, régale-toi bien !

**Lunder** : oui désolé c'est super court mais ce chap avait un intérêt majeur, il est dédié au fait que Hermione accepte son avenir et que Drago apprend ce kil ne savait pas, le 8 est beaucoup plus long et en + il arrive vite !

**Elyssia** : ben écoute viens avec nous le consoler, on est déjà plusieurs sur le coup ! Ta référence arrive au 9ème chap, c'est pas très détaillé mais ça suffit. Pour ta théorie sur lucius père indigne… je doute un peu moi aussi, en tout cas oui, Drago est un père merveilleux !

**Bloodymelou** : bande de petits impatients ! bon voilà régale toi c'est presque fini

**Zeeve lelula** : petit chapitre court, certes mais sûrement le plus important à mes yeux, la vérité éclate et c'est ça qui compte !

**Her-moi-neu** : ma 100eme review… c émouvant ! Merci merci merci, mais quand même c'est bizarre, comme par zazar c'est toi qui l'as !

**Poupoux** : merci, tu as sûrement du comprendre que c'était LE chapitre clé, contente qu'il t'ai plu, voilà la suite.

**Roxie2005** : pouvais pas faire plus long, le sujet aurait été bouffé… fin bon je mets très vite la suite pour le plus grand bonheur de mes fans ! lol

**Oziela** : tu es ma dernière fan en date, pas la dernière j'espère ! Ravi que mon william te plaise… ben me fait aussi craquer… toutes tes questions trouveront des réponses dans les prochains chap, surtout dans le 9 en fait, mais d'ici la, voici un nouveau petit chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira autan, je ne voudrai pas décevoir mes fans ! lol merci d'être venu lire, je te ferai de la pub, beaucoup aime les petits garçons, c'est pas des pédophiles mais c'est vrai que c'est mignon

**Zephira snape** : voilà ta spéciale dédicace, ravi que ça t'ai plu ! Mais bon je t'avoue qu'il n'aura plus vraiment de place à présent, peut être après, dans longtemps. Je vais te dire, je l'ai mi dans ma fic que pour toi ! Mais je commence à l'apprécier, surtout que j'ai revu piège de cristal… oui c un très bon acteur !

**Miss S Black** : j'adore tes review ! C'est simple bref, mais c'est tout ce qu'il faut! Continu de me reviewer en tout cas ! ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Harry raccompagna Hermione jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles, elle lui sourit simplement, avant de disparaître.

Elle avait le cœur lourd, tout ce qu'elle venait de raconter n'avait eu comme effet que de le lui faire accepter : Drago est l'homme de sa vie.

Elle tourna pendant d'interminables minutes dans son lit avant de retrouver William.

Comme si le fait de penser à ses rêves la journée faisait qu'elle en rêvait systématiquement la nuit.

Pourtant, cette fois elle rêva de bien autre chose, plusieurs fragments de vie qu'elle se jura de se rappeler.

D'abord il y eut un bout de leur mariage, avec Drago retenant toutes ses émotions, elle les yeux plein de larmes de joie, leurs cœurs battant si fort, près à leur traverser la poitrine pour s'unir.

Puis une nuit torride loin du monde sorcier, quelque part où elle se sentait bien, une fenêtre, la mer, Drago endormit sur le ventre, une vague lumière qui permettait à Hermione d'admirer son homme aussi beau et paisible qu'un ange.

La première sensation d'être mère, partagée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, allongé sur son ventre, le premier coup de pied, le premier sursaut au cœur.

Le calme avant la tempête, les contractions, les médicomages, et enfin William si petit mais déjà si grand dans son cœur, une petite tête blonde, la même beauté qui l'avait fait craquer pour son père.

Le retour à la maison, le premier dîner pour trois, bref, SA FAMILLE.

Que des instants de bonheur qui lui permirent d'être de bonne humeur dès le réveil.

Dimanche, deuxième partie du week-end cinquième année.

Drago ne se trouvait pas dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione ne mangea rien, trop occupée à scruter la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir de le voir arriver.

La journée s'annonçait calme, les médiateurs devaient juste encadrer les cinquième année pendant qu'ils préparaient la sortie des sixième année.

Hermione se trouva près d'un médiateur de Serpentard, qui baillait sans arrêt.

Au bout d'une heure elle se risqua à une réflexion

« Va te coucher ou arête de bailler, c'est insupportable »

« Je suppose que les nuits chez les gentils Gryffondors sont toutes calmes et merveilleuses, mais tu apprendras que chez les Serpentard, quand le Fils Malefoy a décidé de ne pas dormir, tout le monde le subit »

Il bailla encore longuement, puis répondit au regard interrogateur de Hermione

« Il a juste shooté dans tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin toute la nuit, alors forcement ça réveille, mais quand il manque de shooter dans les petits première année, là on intervient et on ne dort plus beaucoup » Conclu t-il dans un autre long bâillement.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, pourquoi était-il si énervé, ce ne pouvait pas être ses rêves, ils s'étaient expliqués sur ce point là.

Elle décida de mettre cette histoire au clair.

Elle patienta la fin de la matinée, et se jeta sur Drago

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? »

Drago se força à continuer son chemin.

« Ne fais pas comme si je n'étais pas là. Drago ? »

Elle lui avait accroché le bras, mais il tentait quand même de continuer.

« DRAGO ? »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, notre futur est révolu, ok ? On oublie tout ça »

« NON ! je refuse d'oublier »

Elle l'avait lâché, et il s'était éloigné.

« Tous les deux on y peut encore quelque chose » Avait-elle lancé dans un murmure.

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, elle le regardait partir, décidément elle ne le comprenait vraiment plus, de quoi avait-il si peur ?

Blaise au fond du couloir s'approcha de Drago

« Oh Malefoy tu pleures ! C'est pas vrai ! » Cela semblait vraiment l'amuser.

« Les gars venait voir ça » Avait il lancé aux personnes derrière lui.

Alors que Blaise ricanait, Drago lui envoya son poing en pleine tête.

Choqué, Blaise tenta de répondre, il n'effleura que son nez, mais Drago fut projeter contre le mur.

Hermione accouru pour intervenir.

Mais Drago la repoussa et partit en courant.

Blaise, la bouche en sang, trouva la force d'insulter Hermione.

Sans réfléchir, elle appuya simplement son doigt sur le nez visiblement cassé du Serpentard qui partit sans demander son reste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'après midi, une sortie prévue par les quatrième année dans un zoo moldu les attendait.

Après avoir mangé, les médiateurs et les cinquième année avaient rendez-vous aux portes du parc habillés en moldus.

Différents portoloins étaient posés par terre, les étudiants par groupe disparaissaient au fur et à mesure.

Hermione insista auprès du médiateur en chef pour seconder Malefoy.

Les portoloins avaient été choisi de manière à ce que les élèves puissent les garder sur eux sans être remarqués, c'était donc des objets moldus de tous les jours.

Ironie du sort, Hermione et Drago héritèrent d'un landau.

Le regard qu'il s'échangèrent en dit long sur leurs sentiments.

Il touchèrent l'objet magique et furent immédiatement transporté à proximité du zoo, dans un petit bois.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent rassemblés, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

La visite avait pour but de ramener un croquis de chaque animal, un concours de dessin serait organisé avec pour jury les quatrième année et les médiateurs.

Drago poussait le landau en fixant le contenu qui reflétait magiquement un bébé qui dormait.

Il ne regardait pas la route et encore moins Hermione.

Elle s'efforçait depuis maintenant une demi-heure de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, jusqu'à un raz le bol.

« Bon, STOP, j'en ai marre de jouer »

Il n'avait pas réagi.

« Oh papa ! Arête ta poussette! Faut qu'on parle avec maman »

Drago la regarda comme si elle était d'une autre planète

« Ça t'amuse! » Il semblait énervé.

« S'il te plait fais un effort, parle-moi »

« Arête Hermione, arête s'il te plait, je ne veux pas devenir ton meilleur ami, ni même ton mari, d'accord ? Je ne suis rien pour toi, tu n'es rien pour moi, William n'existe pas, nos rêves ne sont qu'une affabulation »

« Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis, la preuve c'est que tu n'en dors plus la nuit, tu pleure devant tes amis et tu me fuis. Alors ton affabulation commence à prendre une grande part dans ta vie je trouve »

« Arête je t'ai dit, ne fais pas ça, ça ne mène à rien »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y croire ? »

« Parce que notre avenir n'est qu'une horreur »

« je ne te demanderai qu'une fois de m'aider à comprendre pourquoi on rêve de ça et promis après on oublie tout »

« Je ne vois pas comment on peut tout comprendre »

« Et si on faisait confiance au rapprochement des maisons ? »

« J'y crois pas vraiment, mais ça coûte rien d'essayer »

« Euh… tu es au courant que ça veut dire que tu va devoir me reparler ? » Avait lancé Hermione sur un ton ironique.

Drago fit mine de lâcher le landau dans la pente douce du chemin en signe de menace si elle osait encore se moquer de lui

« Voyons maman, c'est notre enfant qui le payera » Avait-il ajouté en riant.

L'atmosphère était redevenue presque conviviale, Drago et Hermione jouaient aux jeunes parents attentionnés, ce qui amusait beaucoup les élèves qu'ils croisaient.

Au détour d'une allée, Hermione et Drago remarquèrent un petit garçon seul qui pleurait. Il avait fait tomber sa peluche par terre et elle était toute sale.

Il devait avoir à peine deux ans.

Drago s'approcha de lui, mais il se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort.

Lorsque le jeune homme s'accroupi au niveau du garçon, attrapa la peluche, la secoua et lui tendit, celui-ci se calma et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

L'enfant sanglotait bruyamment.

« Et ben alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe bonhomme ? » Lui demanda Drago à voix basse.

« Ma-ma-ma-maman » Hoqueta l'enfant.

« Attends, sèche tes larmes on va la retrouver »

Drago passa son doigt sur la joue du garçon. Il se mit à lui parler de plus en plus doucement et Hermione n'entendait plus ce qu'il lui disait.

Elle vit juste l'enfant montrer une direction à Drago.

Puis le jeune homme se redressa, prit le petit par la main, lui montra Hermione en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille et le petit garçon fit un sourire et un signe à Hermione.

Drago marchait doucement, en donnant une main à l'enfant, en direction d'une dame apparemment passionnée par le lion dans son enclos.

Lorsque Drago l'interpella, elle sursauta et parut choquée à la vue de son fils accompagné par un inconnu.

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé, et la dame remercia Drago.

Alors que Drago allait repartir, l'enfant lui fit signe de le prendre au bras, ce que le jeune homme fit.

L'enfant lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Ce que vit Hermione à cet instant lui secoua l'estomac, Elle eut une seconde l'impression de voir William dans les bras de son père.

Mais Drago visiblement aussi perturbé se ressaisit et ramena Hermione à la réalité.

L'après midi se finit sans grand autre évènement, et le retour au château fut inévitable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, Hermione et Drago eurent l'occasion de discuter au détour d'un couloir, pendant un cours, et ils s'étaient même donné rendez-vous un matin tôt, comme il le faisait au début de l'année, juste pour discuter.

Ils commençaient presque à être proche.

Dumbledore, qui les avait surprit, semblait ravi de voir les choses s'arranger, enfin c'est ce que pensa Hermione car bien sur il ne laissa rien paraître.

Drago était pourtant vraiment étrange, il pouvait être très amical puis l'heure d'après lui répéter inlassablement qu'il ne voulait pas de son amitié.

Puis le week-end des sixième année arriva. Le week-end de rapprochement pour Drago et Hermione tant attendu.

Le groupe de médiateurs étant constitué exclusivement de sixième et de septième année, aucune réunion de préparation n'eut lieu.

Les médiateurs issus de sixième année avaient été remplacés par les préfets pour l'encadrement des activités.

Le week-end avait été totalement organisé par les cinquième année.

De même les sixième année aurait deux jours à préparer pour les septième et dernière année.

Pour la promo de Hermione et de Drago des sortes de Jeux Olympiques moitié moldu moitié sorcier étaient prévus le samedi.

Dumbledore avait autorisé une veillée à l'orée du bois et une nuit à la belle étoile pour les plus téméraires.

Le dimanche, c'était quartier libre à Pré-au-lard, avec repas offert.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Par équipe de quatre, les élèves devaient accomplir une dizaine d'épreuve en tout.

Hermione et Drago ne se trouvaient pas dans la même équipe, bien à leur regret car ils étaient tombés sur Milicent Bullstrode et Ron.

La première épreuve fut une course « quatre fois 500mètres balais » autour du château.

L'équipe de Drago, composée de quatre quidditcheurs remporta la manche haut la main.

Et bien que Harry se trouvait avec Goyle, ce dernier qui ne devait pas tout avoir comprit préféra faire foirer la partie plutôt que de donner la victoire à Harry et accessoirement à lui, mais ça il n'y avait pas pensé.

Hermione qui avait peur de voler fit malheureusement perdre plusieurs point à son équipe, elle se rattraperait plus tard.

Puis s'enchaîna une course à sac mémorable, le lancé de mandragore, de l'haltérophilie sans magie, un sprint les yeux bandés guidé par un coéquipier baguette à la main, un parcours d'équilibre, du basket moldu avec les buts du quidditch comme panier, et deux épreuves de sortilèges magiques que Hermione remporta, avec son équipe, sans surprise.

Le meilleur moment de la journée fut la partie de « ballon magique prisonnier », dernière épreuve de la journée.

Les élèves avaient été mélangés en quatre groupes. Et un genre de tournoi avait lieu.

Hermione était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, pourtant elle y mettait tout son cœur.

Avant que les règles furent entièrement acquises, la partie s'était finie en chasse au loup et c'était bien plus marrant, surtout que le ballon magique n'était pas d'humeur.

Hermione et Drago eurent droit à quelques échanges discrets, mais rien de déplacé. Drago était toujours réticent à devenir son « ami ».

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir, lors de la veillée, les élèves avaient fait griller des saucisses au feu et avaient rit de bon cœur tous ensemble.

Hermione regardait Drago assit un peu plus loin, elle hésita un moment puis se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la soirée, Merlin seul sait de quoi.

Puis certains commencèrent à rentrer au château dormir.

Hermione s'enroula dans sa couverture, puis finit par s'endormir contre Drago, qui machinalement la serra dans ses bras avant de sombrer aussi.


	9. Tout recommencer

_**RAR :**_

**Elyssia **: oui effectivement 17ans ça fait de jeunes parents, mais personne ne devait les regarder eux en particulier, il devait y avoir d'autres sorciers qui devait se faire bien plus remarquer ! Bon c'est le dernier chapitre et oui , c'était court mais Némésis arrive vite j'ai déjà commencer à l'écrire. Alors bonne lecture de ce final !

**Ayuluna** : Merci ! Bon ce chapitre a été un peu plus long, notamment au niveau de la correction qui a été longue, je le voulait parfait, je l'ai repris plusieurs fois et j'ai essayé de le faire parfait, pour un final c'est la moindre des choses ! bonne lecture.

**Zeeve Lelula** : Et oui moi aussi ils me font craquer… c'est mes ptit choux ! pour la suite je vais faire pratiquement que du pur romance alors je vais bien me faire plaisir. C'est un final sur lequel j'ai bossé pendant des jours alors j'espère qu'il va vous satisfaire, pour le suspense, si il y a quelqu'un qui devine la fin je lui fait lire Némésis en avant-première ! Bisous et merci

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Et oui tu as compris ma source ! j'adore ce truc ! mais en fait c'était la parenthèse pour de 1 rallonger le chap et de 2 dédramatiser… en réalité moi, Elaviel, j'écris, Tini ou Tiniwiel, ma meilleure amie me corrige donc c'est comme un boulot à deux quoi. Merci en tout cas de la part de nous deux !

**Dragonia** : voilà la suite petite impatiente ! on va faire comme avec wendy malefoy, on va se mettre la pression tu postes ou je postes pas ! lol ! merci bisous

**Lisalune** : t'inquiète tu n'es pas le seule à mettre un enfant de Drago et de Herm dans un fic, j'en connais déjà eux autres presque aussi excellente que la mienne lol ! j'espère que mon final te plaira, j'ai mis vraiment beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et à l'améliorer pour qu'il soit le plus beau pour ce grand jour ! Apres il y Némésis alors disons que c'est qu'un demi final, mais ça me déprime de finir ma fic, je m'y étais attachée, snif

**Wendy Malefoy** : Bon allé on attends la suite de Purgatorius, ça devient super chaud alors je bave de plus en plus et bientôt je serais a sec alors vite vite ! Alala Mister belle gueule… le chéri de ces dames quelle chanceuse cette Herm, fin bon la suite ne sera pas toujours foushia pour elle. Alors je poste mon final, mais je reviens vite avec Némésis et toi trouve du temps pour écrire quand on veut on peut ! Bisous et merci

**Laska Malefoy** : tu découvre ma fic presque à la fin, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'ai essayé de faire un Drago « réaliste » je le vois assez perturbé comme garçon et surtout du genre a refouler ses sentiments, alors j'imagine bien qu'il devienne perdu quand il ne peut plus tout gérer tout seul. Voici mon final, mais il y aura une suite. Merci d'avoir reviewer et a bientôt j'espère.

**Oceanne Black** : me voilà de retour avec un grand final qui te plaira j'espère. Dans ce chap la fin est un peu moins mimi, mais tout aussi belle, enfin c'est mon point de vue. Merci a+

**Jane Scrout** : Désolé de te frustrer, après ce chapitre ça sera fini, enfin jusqu'à Némésis. J'espère que ça te plaira autant qu'avant et à bientôt j'espère.

**Lunder** : Oui c'est attendrissant cette fin, j'en avais marre de frustrer les gens avec des clash a la fin, même pour moi c'était dur quand je devais écrire la suite ! Cette fois je n'ai plus ce problème jusqu'à Némésis où tu retrouvera tous ces perso dans un ambiance bien différente. A bientôt et merci beaucoup pour ton soutien

**Her-mion-eu** : maintenant c'est toi qui ne vient plus sur msn , je suis toute seule snif, c'est dur ! récupère vite (pas ton modem mais ta santé) et à très vite ! Allé pour allé mieux je t'offre mon final TADAN !

**Zephira Snape** : Faut faire la guerre à ton frère ! fait comme moi ne te soumet pas !les ongles ils craignent, c'est comme les poils des jambes ! Ben je suis bien contente que tu n'ai pas de critique, j'autorise les « c'est trop court » ou « c'est frustrant » mais sinon j'aime pas des masses ! Je suis contente que visiblement mon Drago semble réel, au travers de ses sentiments surtout, car je travaille beaucoup dessus. Voilà le final, pourvu que personne ne soit déçu. Merci et bisous.

**Malicia56** : Voilà le final, merci pour tes félicitations, contente que ça te plaise. A+

**Bloody** : Se rapprocher mais a quel prix ? telle est la question… réponse dans le final ! merci a bientôt

**Féeclochette** : Et oui malheureusement c'est la fin mais la suite de Chronos sera la bientôt, j'espère te compter parmi ses fan. Merci et à bientôt.

**Arwenajane** : Désolé pour l'attente mais je veux que ce final soit parfait, j'espère que tu aimera toujours autant quand tu l'aura lu, au pire Némésis devrait combler le cœur des fans de Drago/Hermione, alors bonne lecture et a bientôt, une fan comme toi on veux pas les perdre ! merci et bisous

**Rox 2005 : **voilà voilà… régale toi, mais ça risque d'être bcp moins choubidou, enfin a toi de juger !

* * *

_**Le petit mot de Elaviel :**_

Merci a tous, ma moyenne de review par chapitre est passée grâce à vous a 15,65 alors merci à tous encore et encore et soyez la pour Némésis vous ferez de moi la plus heureuse !

* * *

_**Résumé :**_

Apres avoir fait mu-muse avec le temps, Hermione se retrouve propulsée dans le futur, là bas elle découvre qu'elle est mariée à Drago Malefoy, qui la traite comme un chien, mais également qu'ils ont un petit garçon.

En revenant, Dumbledore se charge de lui effacer la mémoire.

Depuis elle rêve chaque nuit de ce qu'elle pense être son futur, elle ne sait pas qu'elle a malheureusement raison, c'est pour cela que ça la perturbe autant.

Pour comprendre et changer ce qu'elle refuse de voir devenir son futur, elle tente de se rapprocher de Drago.

Elle apprend qu'il passe lui aussi des nuits troubles, en effet il rêve qu'il pleure sur la tombe de Hermione.

Seulement il refuse que cela arrive et ne veux plus voir Hermione mais leur destin est tout autre, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

Ils finissent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre au coin d'un feu lors de la veillée organisé pour fêter le rapprochement des maisons.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

* * *

Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla, elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de devoir se confronter à une réalité toute autre.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit, ni de William, ni de moments de leur vie, elle s'était juste sentie bien, protégée, aimée.

Tout le monde autour d'elle commençait à se réveiller et à faire du bruit lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à ouvrir ses yeux.

Hermione était seule, enveloppée dans sa couverture. Elle trouva une couverture verte et argent qui lui servait d'oreiller, mais où était passé l'homme qui avait dormi dedans toute la nuit ?

Elle s'était redressée et cherchait Drago du regard, espérant qu'il se soit juste levé et qu'il l'attende, mais il n'était plus là.

Elle avait passé la nuit contre lui, et elle fut paniquée de ne pas le voir à son réveil.

Des milliers d'idées saugrenues se bousculaient dans sa tête. Passant de « Il est allé me chercher un petit déjeuner » à « C'est fini, on a fait une erreur », elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle et se dépêcha de remonter au château.

Elle se précipita vers la grande salle.

Les premiers élèves avaient fini de déjeuner et rentraient à leur salle commune.

Hermione chercha des yeux Drago, en vain.

Pourquoi ne l'attendait-il pas dans le hall ou même assit à sa table?

Pourquoi commençait-elle à regretter cette nuit comme si ça avait été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être fuie ? Cette impression, elle l'avait déjà ressentie des dizaines de fois se fit de plus en plus forte, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en être convaincue.

Résignée, elle alla rejoindre ses amis.

Hermione savait que Harry l'avait vu avant de rentrer se coucher. Mais il ne savait sûrement pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps.

« Tu es toute seule ce matin ? » Se risqua son ami.

« Je me suis réveillé seule, comme je l'ai toujours été d'ailleurs » Répondit-elle avant de se plonger dans son bol de céréales, le moral complètement à plat.

Elle n'avait pas faim, elle réfléchissait.

Cette fois s'en était trop, il jouait avec elle, et ne s'assumait pas. Pourquoi passer la nuit avec elle et fuir au petit matin ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fui dès le début de la soirée plutôt que de lui donner de faux espoir ?

Pourquoi refuser de l'aider, refuser son amitié, mais accepter de passer la nuit avec elle ?

Hermione savait qu'essayer de découvrir la vérité était comme jouer avec du feu, elle savait qu'en essayant de comprendre elle favorisait ce futur, elle savait que peut être ce futur ne pourrait pas être changé, elle savait que le fait qu'elle se soit rapproché de Drago puisse être une grosse erreur, peut être qu'il pensait la même chose et il fallait qu'elle en soit sure, elle voulait par-dessus tout comprendre, persévérer et vaincre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

A cet instant elle se maudit d'être si têtu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva d'un coup et décida de partir à la recherche de Drago.

Harry lui attrapa le bras et lui rappela que les sixièmes années avaient rendez-vous à la grille du château à 10h30 pour le départ à Pré-au-lard.

Il était 10h, Hermione pensa qu'il était plus judicieux de remonter s'habiller et se préparer à sortir. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche bien chaude pour mettre tout ça au clair.

Tout en remontant dans sa chambre, elle essayait de se souvenir de cette nuit.

Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment avoir entendu ni vu Drago la quitter cette nuit. Mais elle se rappela vaguement avoir reçu un baiser et d'un coup un grand froid, mais elle ne put l'assurer. Elle préférait se dire qu'elle l'avait tout simplement rêvé.

Puis la douche ne changea rien, elle pensait toujours autant à lui.

Elle rejoignit ses amis devant le château.

Drago n'était évidement pas devant la grille. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à le voir au village, elle était désespérée, mais à la fois bornée à lui parler encore une fois, même si ça devait être la dernière.

Elle refusait de se dire qu'à présent tout espoir de comprendre était abandonné.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle se dirigea malgré elle vers le village sorcier, accompagné par ses deux amis.

Ron avait retrouvé ses nouveaux amis de Poufsouffle, Harry et Hermione était resté seul un long moment à discuter.

Harry avait tiré les mêmes conclusions qu'Hermione.

Drago, tout le monde le sait, n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attacher, c'était le principal argument de Harry.

Il avait vu son amie s'endormir contre lui, et en avait souffert, mais il était intimement persuadé que Drago n'avait pas su gérer la situation et avait fuit dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Même si Harry avait fini par convaincre Hermione qu'elle méritait bien mieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se contenterait de lui quand même.

Très vite, les tables des trois balais se remplirent d'élèves ce qui servit à Hermione de distraction.

La règle imposée par les organisateurs obligeait au moins deux élèves de maisons différentes de chaque table. Ce ne fut évidement pas un problème.

Inconsciemment, Hermione se disait qu'elle aurait du passer ce repas à discuter avec un Serpentard et non avec Harry et ses nouveaux amis tous quidditcheurs.

Elle balayait la salle des yeux, Drago n'y était pas.

Elle finit par s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle s'inquiétait.

La Gryffondor ne mangea presque rien.

Elle ne pensait qu'à lui.

Elle se rappela à quel point c'était merveilleux d'avoir passer la soirée et la nuit avec lui et par-dessus tout de ne pas avoir subit ces rêves qui l'obsédaient.

Ce fut la seule excuse qu'elle trouva pour justifier son envie de se trouver à ses cotés pour le reste de ses nuits.

Ne bénéficiant même plus du soutien de Harry, trop occupé à parler quidditch avec ses nouveaux supers amis, Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi des larmes emplissaient ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'elle était triste car son cœur le lui criait.

Peu après le repas, Hermione abandonna Harry et partit dans les rues pour se vider la tête.

Elle avait échoué à la bibliothèque, où elle passa une bonne heure.

Cette journée d'intégration avait rimé avec solitude pour elle.

Puis elle choisit un livre, le paya et sortit, elle croisa Blaise Zabini accompagné d'autres Serpentards. ( ET NON ! ce n'est pas ZaMbini mais bien Zabini, moi non plus je m'y fait pas…)

« Regardez y a la copine à Malefoy ! Mon binôme de Serdaigle m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble » Ricana le Serpentard.

« OULALA ! » Avait crié une fille du groupe.

« Oui, ben ça a mal du se finir car elle a l'air aussi dégoûtée que lui » Répondit une autre fille.

Hermione n'osa pas lever les yeux, et poursuivit son chemin.

Bien qu'aucun Serpentard ne soit resté bien tard la veille, il avait fallu que d'autres élèves leurs racontent ce qu'ils avaient vu. Drago était très attaché à son image, et il est vrai qu'il avait toujours fait attention à ce qu'on ne le voit pas trop traîner avec Hermione, elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle pouvait le voir quand même.

Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait eu un petit espoir lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras devant tout le monde, elle s'était dit qu'il avait enfin franchi la barrière du regard des autres.

Qu'elle était naïve !

A présent il devait amèrement regretter, il avait fui mais trop tard, et où qu'il aille, il se ferait traquer.

Ce qui n'avait pas non plu échappé à la Gryffondor, c'est la remarque qu'avait lancé une des filles « elle a l'air aussi dégoûtée que lui »

Cela signifiait qu'il l'avait vu juste avant, et qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Elle commença à marcher lentement dans les rues, épiant du regard toutes les petites ruelles alentours, elle arriva presque à la fin du village.

Il y avait une petite place, avec des bancs, Drago était assit par terre contre l'un d'eux.

Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sans mot dire, elle sortit son livre et commença à lire.

Hermione tournait les pages, et Drago était toujours immobile, le regard droit devant lui.

Le livre de Hermione n'était pas du tout adapté à la situation, il était plutôt comique, elle l'avait choisi pour penser à autre chose. Il racontait les mésaventures d'une sorcière qui avait perdu son amour tué par un terrible pirate et qui s'était faites enlevée par trois idiots le jour où elle devait épouser le roi.

Au bout de 32 pages Drago commença :

« Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j'étais adulte, je rentrais un soir, je rejoignais ma femme et mon fils chez moi. Souvent après de longue journée de travail auprès du maître mon humeur est massacrante, il m'arrive de crier contre ma femme jusqu'à la faire pleurer, cette fois là encore. Elle est tellement protectrice qu'elle ne me laisse jamais faire voler notre fils, elle craint tellement ça, mais pourtant lui il aime ça. Ses arguments ont été blessants, je me suis énervé, je l'aime mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dès que je la vois partir en pleurant comme ça se réfugier dans la chambre je préfère fuir, je me dis que je sui un monstre et qu'elle mérite beaucoup mieux. Puis on est venu me prévenir qu'un train venait d'arriver sur la voix ferrée juste à coté, le maître voulait des informations. Alors je suis descendu voir ce train, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je me trouvais en face du Poudlard Express alors que ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu, puis il a disparu devant nos yeux. Là j'ai aperçu ma femme qui été sorti de l'enceinte du parc par une brèche, j'ai eu peur car je sais que le maître ne veut pas qu'elle sorte du château, il l'accepte parce que c'est ma femme mais je sais aussi qu'il n'hésitera pas à la tuer si elle n'obéit pas. Je l'ai vite raccompagné à la maison. Quand je me suis calmé tout redevient merveilleux comme au premier jour et c'est dans ses moments que je me rends compte que je l'aime, pourtant je ne sais pas combien de temps elle acceptera ça. Alors j'essaye de lui donner tout ce que je peux en contre-partie car je ne veux pas la perdre. Le lendemain, le maître nous a raconté que le train venait du passé, deux sortilèges du temps avaient du être lancé contre le train en même temps ce qui avait permis ce mouvement dans le temps. Il avait été rappelé à son époque sans qu'on ne puisse agir »

Hermione n'osait rien dire, Drago pleurait, il respirait fort mais il reprit :

« Mon rêve a continué. Je savais depuis sa naissance que le maître convoitait notre fils, ma femme s'y était toujours opposée, mais ce jour là elle avait osé défier le maître en face, lui assurant que son fils ne le servirait jamais. Malheureusement je n'ai rien pu faire, le maître la tortura pendant des jours, elle refusait encore et encore de se soumettre à sa volonté, alors le maître excédé l'acheva »

A présent il regardait Hermione, elle pleurait autant que lui.

« C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, même si tout le reste est merveilleux, ça serai trop dur de vivre sans elle, je l'aime, JE T'AIME »

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa aussi longtemps qu'il put, puis se releva et partit en courant en lui criant « Adieu »


	10. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

* * *

Drago avait été on ne peut plus clair. Ils vivraient chacun leur futur, oubliant l'autre.

Puis la fin de l'année arriva, Dumbledore remercia toutes celles et ceux qui avaient contribué au rapprochement des maisons qu'il qualifia de succès.

Il aurait été trop paradoxal de donner comme récompense des points aux maisons, Dumbledore et tous les professeurs avaient donc décidé de féliciter les organisateurs mais aussi les vainqueurs des concours organisés en leurs reversant à chacun une somme d'argent dédiée à leurs études.

Voldemort ne s'était toujours pas montré, mais l'Ordre se préparait activement.

Hermione avait été reçue personnellement par Dumbledore qui avait confirmé la version des faits qu'elle prétendait en y apportant les précisions nécessaires.

Il lui expliqua que le fait de s'être trouvée à proximité de son « elle futur » lui avait transmit des éléments de mémoire qu'elle n'aurait jamais du connaître. De même le « Drago du futur » s'était approché du train et donc du « Drago du présent » c'est pour cette raison que tous les deux avaient rêvé d'éléments du futur.

« La magie est souvent étrange » Avait-il conclu.

Il la remercia toutes fois pour les détails qu'elle avait pu donner à l'Ordre sur les intentions du Lord, puis lui souhaita quand même de passer de bonnes vacances où elle pourrait oublier ces mauvais souvenirs.

Seul Harry était au courant de son secret et il lui avait juré qu'il le garderait.

C'est avec tous ces souvenirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle que Hermione finit son année et commença une nouvelle vie dont elle ne connaissait rien.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

D'ici peu je posterai la suite de **Chronos**, qui s'intituleras **Némésis**, qui est en cours d'écriture.

**Chronos** était le Dieu du **temps**, c'est lui qui a régit cette histoire, **Némésis** est la Déesse de la **fatalité**, elle regira la suite, qui sait ce n'est peut être pas tout perdu pour nos deux héros si le destin s'en melle...

Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu et suivi, j'espere tous vous retrouver bientôt.

**Elaviel**


End file.
